


New & Improved

by fxck_you_bye



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Boyband, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxck_you_bye/pseuds/fxck_you_bye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After posting song covers on YouTube, Ray is asked by THE Simon Cowell to travel to his office in the UK to discuss a record deal.</p><p>To Ray, it seems like this opportunity could be the escape from hell that he so desperately needs.</p><p>But can his flamboyant reputation and dark past prove him wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've also posted this on Wattpad, but, due to the age restrictions and such, alot of the chapters were set to private and I wasn't able to post them. And so I decided to come here and post them. (:
> 
> The first few chapters are boring because it introduces the main character, but trust me it gets better.  
> This is the very first fanfic I had ever written. Personally, I think it's okay but you may have your own opinion.

[](http://s936.photobucket.com/user/kryp2nite1318/media/bigcover_zpsb1945a25.jpg.html)

  

"Ray?" My mom asked nervously.

"Yep." I turned around to face her as she came out of the airport bathroom, pulling her knock off Gucci bag over her shoulder.

All three of us were still waiting for my plane to arrive, to take me to a country that I barely know about but have dreamed of for years.

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" She asked, hesitantly. "It seems way too far from home..."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course mom,” I sighed.  "I've been dreaming of this day for practically my entire life, and you know that. This is a once in a life time opportunity, I can't just let it go." 

"I know bu-"

"No, no buts, mom." I cut her off quickly. As much as she wants me to stay, she really needs to understand why I can't. "I'm going to miss you guys too, but don't think of this as a goodbye. Think of it as a 'see you soon.' “I persuade, trying my best to put on a fake smile but ultimately failing, making it look like I'm having a weird twitch attack.

I know exactly how she feels. Of course I'm going to be sad and cry with her.  For god’s sake, I’m leaving the woman who took care of me my whole life.  This isn't going to be easy. 

**But it needs to be done.**

*2 Weeks Earlier*

"Mom, I'm here!" I called out into the noise filled house as I shut and locked the front door.

I had just got off the bus and walked home from the stop two blocks down, which probably doesn't sound too bad until you see how long the sidewalks are in Florida.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom, hair tied up in a loose bun on top of her head, standing over a wooden board on the kitchen counter. In front of her, was a rather large chicken that my mom was trying very hard to shove some stuffing into?

"Oh, hey,” she turns around to give me a small smile. “Some mail came in for you today. Has an out of country address. Make sure it isn't a bomb...” She chuckles a little but goes back to violating our 'dinner' when she saw my unamused face.

"Yeah, very funny. I'm sure my Muslim friend and his parents would LOVE to hear that one. “I stated, sarcastically.

"Aye, watch the sarcasm." She warns while turning around to give me a small glare. "Anyways, as soon as I can get this stuffing to fit in this chicken’s ass, I’ll pop it in the oven and we’ll have a great dinner tonight." She jokes yet again.

"Mom!” I groaned inwardly. “Your job is to make me want the food that you cook, not make me lose my appetite before it’s even in the oven."

"Sorry!" She says, a slight look of satisfaction on her face. "Okay then, what's wrong? Some kids bothering you again?" She questioned knowingly.

Finally she is able to fit the food into the chicken and she goes over to the sink to wash her hands before putting the tray in the oven.

"Just the same guys as always, mom.” I sighed. “They still think that I’m delusional… and that I don't deserve to live.” I mumbled the last part to myself but I’m sure she heard it.

I found myself correct when she tensed up and stood quiet.

“Well, maybe you-"

I groaned, once again, cutting her off. Here we go again, the same argument over and over again, yet it’s for a different reason every time. Usually it’s when I’m talking about some hot singer or actor or simply just wanting to stay at a friend’s house who happens to be a boy. My mom and I never seem to agree on this subject.

“Mom, we’ve already talked about this.” I stated, getting annoyed. "I'm gay and there’s nothing you or anyone else can do about it. I can’t change the way I think or feel and it’s not my fault…” I looked away, my voice betraying me and faltering.

 And it’s true. I’ve tried to stop myself from having feelings for a guy instead of a girl but I never succeed. Sometimes I honestly just wish I could have been born NORMAL with the thoughts and feelings of a NORMAL guy.

 My heart fell as I looked up to see my mom staring dismally at the empty kitchen counter. I know what she's thinking. She thinks she failed me as a mother.

When I came out to her almost three years ago her exact words were, “ _I failed you…I had ONE job… And I failed at it…”_ _And even_ though after hearing, on the inside, I was mad and threatening to move out, but on the outside I stood calm. Maybe because I still had a lot of respect for my mom. Or maybe because I understood why she felt the way she did. And if anybody failed, it was me.

 I walked over to her and gently side hugged her, hoping the simple act of affection would be enough to lighten the mood.

“I’m sorry mom… I know when you first found out you were pregnant, and I was in there," I pointed to her now flat stomach. "You didn’t expect me to be like th-“

“Don’t worry about it Ray.” She stopped me before I could say anything that would make this harder than it already is. “I’m proud of the young man you’ve become and even though I was upset about your..." she struggles to even bring up the word.  "Sexuality... I’ll get over it eventually" She looked up giving me a sad smile.

“Okay.” I said, somewhat relieved that the tension was being cleared.

 I smiled back at her and turned around to pick up the mail that was left on the counter. As she went back to check on the chicken I walked into the living room and tossed my book bag onto an armchair. I plopped down on the couch and grabbed the TV remote off of the coffee table, pressing the power button. As I skimmed through the channels, my mom walks over to the couch and sits down next to me.

After finally landing on 'The Jeremy Kyle Show', our favorite show, I set the remote control down.

My mom and I always have our disagreements but they never seemed to last very long. Whether I was right or wrong, I would always love my mom and if we ever got into a big enough argument and never made up, I’m sure I’d later regret it.

We sat there and watched TV for the next couple minutes.  A young woman soon walked onto the stage, sadness and fear evident in her eyes. She was average height but looked as if she’d been nearly starved to death. Her arms frail and her legs were way too skinny, probably would give out at any moment. She was sick, to say the least.

  _“Today we have a guest who has basically been through hell and back in her most recent relationship. This is Lydia Montero and she is here to tell us her sad, yet inspiring, story._   _Everyone please welcome Lydia.”_

The skinny girl, Lydia, sat down in the chair nearest to Jeremy and nodded timidly, waiting for the applause in the audience to die down.

_“Hello Lydia, Welcome to the show”_  Jeremy smiled and gave her a friendly pat on the back causing the poor girl to wince and cough.

_“Hello…”_  She responded, her voice in a low rasp.

_“Well, everyone, Little Lydia here is only 19 years old and had been in a very abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend, Kyle, since she was 15!”_  Jeremy stated, allowing the audience to gasp and mutter some  _oh my god’_ s and some  _“that’s terrible._

_“Lydia’s abusive boyfriend not only hit her and raped her, but he locked her in a closet after he found out that she was 3 months pregnant with his baby!”_

Tensing up, I looked away and started playing with a loosened string of yarn from the couch cushion. I tried drowning out as much noise from the show as possible. It had only been a couple months since I was in nearly the exact same situation.

* **Flashback** *

**_I sat in the back seat of his car, scared to death, waiting for him to come back and beat me for the 10th time today._ **

**_I know_ ** **** **_he_ ** **** **_will._ ** ****  
**_He always does._ **

**_There was no way of trying to escape, with the car doors locked and child proofed._ **

**_What am I going to do?_ **

**_I didn’t get more than two more minutes to think it through because, before I could come up with anything, I heard a beep and the car door unlocked. Soon enough Troy opened it and slammed it closed, carrying a small box that heavily reeked of_**   ** _dirt_** ** _and,_** ** _apparently,_** ** _weed_** ** _._**

**_I stared blankly at the cardboard box_ ** **** **_on his_ ** **** **_lap,_ ** **** **_my entire body_ ** **** **_shook as the things that he had done to me today floated to the front of my mind. I knew what was coming next._ **

**_“What the hell are you looking at faggot?” Troy spat at me, raising his hand to bring it over his shoulder, winding back as far as he could, and bringing it down on my face, inches from my mouth._ **

**_“Ouch…” I managed, my voice as raspy as ever and tears filled my eyes. The entire left side of my face stung. I reached my hand up and winced as I touched my burning cheek, which I’m sure was completely crimson_ ** **** **_as I felt a warm liquid slip down_ ** **** **_my_ ** **** **_face and neck._ **

**_“Look at you,” he seethed. “Such a pussy. Can’t even take a little tap to the cheek from daddy? You should have known it was coming again, Worthless piece of sh*t.”_ **

**_Worthless..._ ** **** **_That's all I'll ever be._ **

**_*End of flashback*_ **

 

I was brought back to the present by my mom’s voice, trying to get my attention. I looked up to see her staring at me, waiting for an answer to the question that I obviously was too zoned out to hear.

“What?” I questioned, confused.

“I said, are you going to open your mail anytime soon?” she rolled her eyes, laughing at the confusion written on my face.

“Oh, umm s-sure.” I stuttered picking the white envelopes up from where I set them down on the coffee table. "Let's see..."

I tore the first three open and they happened to be letters from local colleges offering scholarships. I wasn’t very interested, mainly because I had already applied to NYU and UL (London) and I was still awaiting my letter from them.

As I opened the last envelope a tiny, blue, business card slipped out and onto my lap.

My mom, being the nosy woman she is, decided to quickly grab it and read it aloud.

 

"Simon Cowell, English A&R executive, television producer, entrepreneur, and television personality..." She looked up, disbelief in her eyes. "Why would Simon Cowell’s business card be in there?”


	2. Chapter 2

 

[](http://s936.photobucket.com/user/kryp2nite1318/media/bigcover_zpsb1945a25.jpg.html)

 

“Isn’t he that X Factor judge who put One Direction together?” She asks, curiosity evidently taking over her.

For a while I just sat there, staring at the small card in my mom’s hand. Too many questions were starting to run through my head and I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy.

                                                         

_Is this really Simon Cowell’s business card?_

_Is this a joke?_

_Why would anyone send this to me?_

_How does my_ **_MOM_ ** _know about One Direction and Simon Cowell?_

 

I snapped out of my short daze and looked up to her face, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “How did you know that?” I asked, jaw dropping slightly.

“Well, you kind of talk about them, like, all the time. Sometimes you just come out with these random facts, and that happened to be one of them."  My jaw dropped even lower. I honestly thought she just ignored me when I talked about One Direction but I guess she actually does listen to what I have to say. Most of the time.

I probably also forgot to mention that I like One Direction.

Well, that is a huge understatement. I have an obsession with them. I've always loved their music, looks, and personalities. I have more posters in my room than I do wall space.

Smiling slightly, I picked the envelope up off the floor, where it had fallen in my state of shock, and opened it back up to see if there was anything else in it.

“Why would anyone want to send me this anyways? If this is some sort of joke, it isn’t fu-”

I paused as I pulled out a gold tinted and formally folded packet. When I flipped the packet over it was embellished with a silver seal, used to enclose it. Engraved in the seal was the “SYCO” music label logo.

“What’s that?” My mom asks me, as if I now have x-ray vision and can see through the seal.

“I obviously don’t know yet.” I answer, sarcastically and roll my eyes at the stern look she gives me. I proceeded to, carefully, peel the seal off of the paper –It’s pretty and I might just stick it on my wall or something- and unfold the paper. “It’s a letter.” I confirm before reading it.

 

 

**_Dear Raymond Santos & Family,_ **

****

**_We at the Syco Entertainment music label are happy to say that we have viewed a number of the videos that you have posted on "YouTube". We have become very impressed with your talent and we are sure that, with the right amount of practice and dedication, you can be honed into one of the world’s most popular entertainers._ **

**_That being said I, Simon Cowell, along with many other executives here at SYCO, are beyond ecstatic to volunteer to help you on your path to fame and fortune. On behalf of the entire SYCO Entertainment team, we invite you to join our label. I would that you contact me via telephone as soon as possible to discuss plans for a meeting._ **

**_Please contact me using the forms of communication listed on my business card & please make it worth my while._ **

****

**_Kind Regards,_ **

_**Simon Cowell** _

“Oh my god!” I gasp, still trying to process what I've just read.

This can’t be happening. I didn’t think anyone really watched the videos that I uploaded. I only posted them for my family to see from back home in New Jersey. Yeah sure, I got a couple of comments and likes from other people who thought I was talented but I never thought that someone as important as SIMON COWELL had watched them!

But why would they choose to mail me, out of the millions of talented singers on YouTube?

“What does it say?” My mom questions me, anxiously awaiting my explanation.

Oh, I almost forgot she was there.

“Simon wants me to call him to arrange a meeting to discuss a record deal!” I yell, probably loud enough for Simon himself to hear it on the other side of the world.

“What?!” My mom yells, equally as loud. "Honey, that's great I'm so proud of you!"

I smiled at her. Finally, something to REALLY be proud of. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

After all of the drama and excitement that went on in the living room I decided that I needed a shower.

I walked into my medium sized bedroom and toss the open envelope on my unmade bed. I usually keep my room clean - USUALLY - but this morning I was in a rush to catch the bus after I woke up late. 

I pulled out a pair of purple boxers, some basketball shorts, and a plain white tee. On the way out, I grabbed my towel, shut my door, and headed to the bathroom down the hall. Unfortunately, I shared the bathroom with my little brother and baby sister. It shouldn't be as hard as it is to use it when I want to, but with my baby sister just learning how to use the potty, I had to learn to adjust.

As I’m about to open the door, the knob rattles and out pops a tiny head from behind the door.

“Hey Ray Ray!” The tiny toddler giggles as she reaches up to close the lights.

“Hey, MuMu, what’s going on?” I smile down at her as she moves away from behind the door, exposing her pants, which were on backwards. She's still learning what the tags are for.

Lea, or  _MuMu_ , as I call her, is my youngest sister. She’s 3 years old and will be 4 in a couple of months. She is as adorable as a little toddler could possibly get, with her curly hair always set up in tiny pigtails and her adorable smile that showed the dimples that I will probably always be jealous of.  But what stood out the most was her shimmering blue-green eyes that seemed to remind me a lot of Harry Styles. The only thing that set her off from nearly resembling Harry was her dark, naturally tan, colored skin that contrasted her eyes from the rest of her face. But of course that couldn’t change the fact that Lea gets mistaken for a Gerber baby every day.

“I learned a new song in my class today! Can I sing it pwease?” She pleaded, patiently. I chuckled. Mom has been trying to get her to be less impatient and more respectful. I guess whatever she’s doing is working because I've never even heard her try to say please. Or ' _pwease_ ', in her case.

"Actually, I have to shower now. Can it wait till later?”

Her school thinks it’s freaking adorable to torture us by teaching her all of these shitty and annoying songs to bring at home. So, in return, I taught Lea how cool it is to draw on the classroom walls with markers. And she absolutely loves it.

“Kay!” And she runs off to play with my brother. The amount of energy in the little munchkin is ridiculous.

 When I finally walk into the bathroom I hang my clothes on the rack behind the door and turn the water on hot, probably scorching. I liked to take a shower with really hot water when I needed to think. It just helped clear my head more easily and without disturbance.

After I stick my hand under the running water to check the temperature, and feel that it’s heated perfectly, I sigh in relief, as its calming effect has already worked its magic.  I start to strip my clothes off.

My school has the ugliest uniform that you could probably ever think of. Everyday I'm forced to wear a yucky green colored shirt with khaki pants. Yeah, it's horrendous, but it’s all my school allows.

When I’m completely nude I turn around and make the stupid mistake of glancing in the mirror. It was a mistake because I was desperately trying to ignore it. I have always had self-esteem issues with the way I look. But what's weird is that it’s not at all about what people think of me, it’s about what I think of  **MYSELF**. I honestly couldn't care about people's opinions of me, but I can never be good enough to like myself. No matter what anybody says, I'm always too fat or too skinny, or too dark or too light. I'm never good enough to accept myself. And the worst part about it all is a lot of people tell me I shouldn’t feel this way and that I’m quite attractive, but I just can’t bring myself to believe it.

The only thing I probably will say that I like about myself, if you ask me, is my butt. Oddly enough, I think it’s fantastic. Okay, I know it sounds kinda creepy but it’s true. It’s pretty big and it isn’t too squidgy or too firm, it’s just right.

Even though I do have what I call  ** _self-esteem issues,_** & depression because of it, I have never been much of a fan of cutting myself.  Don’t get me wrong, I have done other harmful things, I just can't bring myself to cut. I’ve already been hurt enough in more ways than I can imagine and I don’t think my body can handle that much more abuse.

 I looked down at my wrist to see the discolored scar on my forearm. 

***Flashback***

**I sat on the edge of the bed, shivering and hugging my knees.**

**He left me completely naked so he could go for a smoke and come back for 'round 5'.**

**Why won't he just stop already? I've done nothing wrong to him, in anyway, for him to treat me like he does.**

**I heard the balcony door swing open and slam shut before he appeared at the foot of the bed. He still carried his lit cigarette and lighter in hand.**

**He starts to strip again and I'm whimpering as he pulls his undershirt off.**

**"Shut the fuck up, you whiny bitch!" He snaps, and I try my best to keep quite.**

**"C-c-can I have a little more time p-p-please?" I mumble.**

**"You want more time?" He stops. "You want more time for what?" He walks over to my side and grips me by my unkept hair. "Didn't I tell you not to talk back to me, you little shit?!"**

**He punches my nose, causing it to start bleeding and spits in my face.**

**He then picks the cigarette up from the floor and lights it again before bringing it up to show me.**

**"See this?" He asks me, softly. I could've mistaken it for sympathy if he weren't currently holding me in a death lock.**

**I nod, tears stinging my eyes as he grips my hair tighter.**

**"Hold out your arm." He demands. Wait, what? "I SAID, HOLD OUT YOUR ARM YOU FUCKING SLUT!"**

**Shaking violently I raise my arm and he quickly presses the lit stick on my skin, holding it there as it burned through layers.**

**"Next time, keep your mouth SHUT."**

***End of Flashback***

**  
**I wipe my tear stained cheeks and run my arm under the cool tap water. It helps with the itching that grows whenever I don't burn myself.

When I’m done self-pitying, I finally step into the shower and let the hot water trickle down my back, instantly soothing my worries but not ridding my mind of the same questions that I had asked earlier. 

 

_What do they see in me anyways?_

_I can’t even compare to some of the artists in the industry now, what makes me so special?_

_Will the One Direction boys be there?_

And then that’s when reality hit me like puberty hit Niall Horan –  ** _HARD._**

****

If I actually decide to go through with all of this I could have a high chance of meeting the guys! Something that I’ve been praying to do since I first saw them on the X Factor.

So I guess my decision is pretty much made. If Simon offers to sign me I’m saying  _“HELL YEAS”_  and I’m joining his label. If there’s any chance that I’ll meet the 5 guys of my dreams, I’m taking it.

When I’m done doing my thinking I quickly wash up with soap, shampoo and condition, and shut the water. I grab the towel off of a nearby rack to dry myself off and get dressed. After putting lotion on basically my entire body I finally open the bathroom door, letting out huge clouds of steam into the rest of the house. I walk to my room, throw my dirty clothes in my hamper and hang my wet towel to dry.

I’m completely drained from today’s events and I feel like collapsing on the floor. But since I don’t want to wake up with the carpet pattern on my face tomorrow morning, I quickly make my way to my queen sized bed. I set my phone on the end table, plugging the charger in, and lay my head down on the pillow with an audible and slightly exaggerated sigh. Soon my breathing slows and I’m inching into a tranquil sleep, the first in months.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day.  Tomorrow will mark the day that I take the opportunity of a lifetime and call Simon.

I can't wait.

  
When I finally fall into a deep sleep instead of my usual nightmares, I find myself in a beautiful dream about the 5 guys that have stolen my heart yet don’t even know that I exist….


	4. Chapter 4

 

I woke up to the distinct smell of smoked bacon and eggs. It was quite surprising since my mom rarely ever cooked breakfast for us in the mornings. Considering the fact that I skipped dinner last night, I'm starving.

After I get up and make my bed, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.  I always seemed to have horrible morning breath and it sucked so much.  How some people can wake up in the mornings with breath smelling like rose petals and mint, beats me. I obviously don’t know their secrets.

As I’m walking into the kitchen, the savory aroma of the Maplewood smoked bacon became insanely strong. I absolutely LOVE bacon and not eating it for a couple of months really boosted my cravings for it.  My mother took the pan off of the stove and moved the eggs and bacon onto plates, already set out on the counter, along with some toast.

I’m guessing my mom sensed my presence because as soon as I walked in the doorway she turns to me and grins widely.

“I decided it was the perfect day to start off with a delicious breakfast.” She explains, her grin not faltering for a second. “Now sit down and eat. I didn’t spend all this time slaving over a hot stove for nothing!”

And so I obliged and walked over to the kitchen table to eat the freshly made breakfast.

When I was done I quickly got up to put my plate in the sink. I decided I wasn’t going to give Simon too much time to change his mind on his offer and call him to see what he was thinking of arranging. It would be bad if he actually rethought his decision because I took too long to contact him.

“Where’s the house phone? I need to call Simon, NOW.” I ask my mom, frantically searching the kitchen for the one thing keeping me from having the fame I’ve always dreamed of

“You’ll have to wait a second honey. Michael has it.” She replies, paying full attention to the new set of eggs that she had cracked into the pan, obviously wanting everything to be perfect today.

Michael is my stepfather. He’s where the black part of my siblings comes from. When I was younger I kind of resented him for ' _taking my real fathers place'_ in the family. But over the years I’ve found that he isn't as bad I originally thought he was and that no one could ever actually take the place of my biological dad. All of my dislike towards him before was just prejudgment and adolescence.

“Fine.” I huff. This day is already getting annoying.

I stomp back to my room loud enough for everyone to hear and slam the door closed. I know I’m throwing a tantrum for no reason but that’s just the way I am. I could always just call the number that Simon gave me from my cell phone, but for some reason I don't really want to touch my phone at the moment. Probably because I don't want any chance of something devil related (a.k.a. Troy) coming up and ruining my day.

I decided to change, just in case I need to go out later. You can’t exactly go walking around in your underwear in public more than twice.  Or, in my case, 5 times.

I like truth or dare, don’t judge me.

After sorting through what clothes I had left of the week I pulled out a black Metallica tee, black slim fit jeans and my converse. I got the Metallica t-shirt from my dad who he sent it to me last Christmas. I haven't seen him in 2 years, due to money problems, but hopefully that will change soon. As soon as I get my first big paycheck I'm flying to New Jersey to see him.

I took a look in the full length mirror behind my closet door, checking for stains or lint. I don’t really have much sense in style but I have to say, this outfit looks good.

By the time I’m done changing, and picking up any trash left behind in my room, Michael was sitting on the living room couch, the house phone laying on the arm next to him.

“Finally!” I yell, jogging over to grab it. “Mom, where’s the letter with the number in it?” I ask, hurriedly. I  _NEED_  to call Simon before he changes his mind & forgets about me. That’s the very last thing I would want right now.

“On top of the microwave.” She looks up from the sink, just finishing off with washing the last dish. “Put it on speaker so we can hear."

She’s obviously as excited as I am, but I can’t help but notice the slight fearful look in her eyes. Ever since the incident with Troy she’s dreaded the thought of letting me go. But who could blame her? It was a lot to go through for the whole family.  

I snatched the paper off of the microwave top, opened it, and dialed the SYCO England offices phone number into the house phone.

As I’m about to press the call button, the phone starts to ring, and the caller ID screen flashes.

_**FL DEPT of Corrections** _

Umm… Okay?

I press the answer button and turn off the loud speaker, praying to god that it’s not what I think it is.

“H-h-hello?” I say hesitantly, into the phone.

“Hello, may I please speak to Raymond Santos?”

“Yes, t-this is he…” I answer.  _Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say._

“Hello Mr. Santos. I am calling to inform you that Troy Whitaker was released from our detention center this weekend for good behavior. He will be returning to his home this coming Sunday. If you find this to be an unsafe matter please con-“

I quickly press the end call button and pull the phone away.

Why is this happening NOW? How could Troy be out of jail so early? He was supposed to be doing at least 15 years. What kind of prison lets a rapist out of jail 14 years early for ' _good behavior’?!_

Now I REALLY have to leave. There is no way I’m letting what happened with Troy repeat itself.

“Who was that?” My mom asks, worriedly, as I set the phone down, back on the counter.

“Just some telemarketer, no big deal mom.” From the panicked look on her face I can tell she knows it wasn’t as small as I’m trying to make it seem, but she lets the subject go, for the sake of today.

“Alright then, you still have to call that music producer. It’s a huge chance, Ray, you better take it.” Michael butts in. I almost forgot he was in the room. He’s so quiet sometimes.

“Yeah, hopefully there’s no distractions this time.” I pick the phone up, once again, and press redial. When I press the call button I bring the phone to my ear and listen to it ring.

Three times.

Four times.

 

And, as I’m about to give up and try again later, a deep, yet familiar, British accent flows the phone speaker.

“Simon Cowell, speaking. May I ask who is calling?”

“Umm, hey, this is Raymond Santos. You sent me a letter recently, regarding the music videos that I posted on YouTube, and asked me to contact you.” I try to speak professionally, though I doubt I sound that way due to my hardly contained excitement.

The line goes silent for a moment and I pull the phone away to take a look at the screen and see if we are still connected – which we are.

“Ahh, yes, Raymond Santos. How nice to finally speak with you. I’ve been awaiting this contact for quite some time. I wanted to propose an idea that I hope you’d like.” He pauses for confirmation and then continues. “I would like you to take a trip down here, to SYCO headquarters, in London, to show us your talent. And with what we’ve seen in your videos, so far, you have an outstanding chance of being signed to our music label. How does that sound?” He asks, courteously.

I gasp and my heart rate quickens dramatically.

“Are you serious?!” I nearly scream into the phone. I look around to see my mom and stepdad smiling, both giving me the thumbs up. “That’s amazing!”

“Yes, and we will provide everything that you'd need during your trip here, and after. Including 2 airline tickets to our nearest airport, as well as a free hotel room, made for two. So what do you say? And do we have parental approval?” The well-mannered man asks. 

“Of course!” My mom shouts into the phone, looking up at me, smiling.

“Well then, it’s settled. I’ll email you the flight and hotel info once we’re hung up. Have a very nice day, Raymond. We hope to see you soon.” I can almost hear the smile in his voice, but it’s nothing compared to the huge grin that I’m sporting at the moment. We hang up after I tell him my email address and I set the phone down on the counter for the last time.

I can’t believe it.

This is actually happening right now.

My dream is coming true.

And nothing, not even Troy’s release from prison could bring me down from my cloud nine moment right now.

But, deep down, I can’t help but feel the slightest bit of sadness that silently grows in my heart. I can't help but listen to the voice in the back of my mind whispering, “Trust me babe, you’ll make it be one day. I promise.” Troy's voice.

**_I promise._ **


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Chapter 5**

 

After two long weeks of shopping, packing, and crying - Mostly from my mom- The day finally came for me to board the next plane to England.

I decided to bring my best friend, Erica, along with me. She’s the only person that I could trust to keep this whole situation on the down low for now and, to be honest, there is no one else I could or would rather have come along with me. We’ve been super close friends ever since we first met in the 7th grade and I came out to her that same year. She doesn’t live in Florida, where I live, though. She lives in Pennsylvania and I met her when I lived there for 2 years after my parents divorced.

To say she was a wild child was an understatement. She was the type of person who could party nonstop for days and still want more. And, to be honest, that’s what I love about her. We’re so compatible and have so much in common that it’s hard to deny that we’re perfect for each other. If I weren’t gay I would definitely be hitting that.

We rushed through the airport after dropping our bags off at the check in and receiving our tickets. According to my mom’s watch, our plane should be boarding soon and she wants to be there to hug us before we leave. Unfortunately this meant I had to skip breakfast in order to get here earlier and walking past all of these airport fast food restaurants was really taking a toll on my hunger.

“Mom,” I groan, dragging my feet behind me and trying to make a point. “I’m really hungry, can we just stop for a second and get a sandwich or something?”

“Nope.” She emphasizes on the  _ **p**_. “Maybe you shouldn’t have skipped breakfast before we left.” She remarks, sarcastically and pushes her sunglasses down slightly to give me a pointed look.

I roll my eyes as Erica snickers from behind us, obviously enjoying the fact that she brought a Twix bar along on the car ride here. Which she DIDN’T share.

“Shut up, penis face. Just wait until Simon takes me to dinner at a five star restaurant in England.” I call back to her. “You’ll be getting your half of the lettuce leaf in a doggy bag.” I turn around and stick my tongue out at her. She flips me off in return.

We’re so mature, it fascinates me.

“Okay guys, this is your gate, I’m just going to use the bathroom for a second. You can go sit by the windows if you’d like.” She offers, as if she owns the building and is giving us permission to sit.

“Kay, but if the plane comes and you’re not done pissing we’re leaving without you.” I call back, walking away, ignoring the annoying side glances.

“You’re a dick.” Erica tells me, sitting down in the seat next to mine and setting her carry-on backpack on the floor in front of her.

I gasp, bringing my hand up to my mouth and feigning shock.

“Little old me?” I ask innocently. “A  _dick_  you say? Last time I checked that was a naughty word.”

She rolls her eyes, but can’t help the small smile playing on her lips.

“Thanks for bringing me with you,” Her face turning slightly serious. “I know this means a lot to you, and I’m glad to be a part of it.”

“No problem babe. You’re my best friend, I swear there’s no one else I would have even thought of bringing. Well, besides Laye, but you know how that goes. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I give her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand in mine.

Laye is my step-sister, who lives with my dad. She’s basically my second best friend and knows more about me that anyone I know. I haven’t seen her for a while because she has school back in New Jersey, which is also the reason why she wasn’t able to come with me to London.

Erica smiles at me and then takes out the iPhone that I bought her for Christmas and checks the time. “They should be calling us to board the plane in-” She’s cut off by the loud speakers on the ceiling, located all around the airport.

“FLIGHT 607 NOW BOARDING IN GATE 15” The monotone voice repeats twice.

Just as Erica and I are getting up to walk over to the line in front of the gate, my mom comes running and stumbling out of the bathroom. She looks around before spotting us and quickly making her way to us, a train of toilet paper trailing behind her.

“Sorry I took so long, there were only two stalls available and one of them was clogged by god knows what.” She explains as her eyes start to water. Normally I would be annoyed with her 15th water works display for today, but then I would be a hypocrite because Erica and I are nearly in tears as well. Erica is as fond of my mother as I, so she understands how hard it is for me to leave her.

Without talking, the three of us gather in a hug, spreading the tears all over each other and unable to contain our sobs. We might be embarrassing ourselves with our loud sobs and slurred words but, right now, we don’t care. To everybody else, this is just a small vacation to another country and they’ll be seeing their families soon. But I have no idea when or where I’ll be seeing my mom again so I’m going to cherish this moment for as long as I have it.

After about 5 minutes of loud and wet embracing with my mother -EWW- The loud speaker above us calls our flight for the last time.

Erica and I then pull away and say our goodbye’s to my mom, wiping our eyes.

“Bye sweethearts, I’ll see you soon!” She calls as we walk to the end of the line, behind the gate. I turn around to give her one last smile and she returns it. I’m sure going to miss her.

“Ticket please.” Asks the man in uniform in front of me. Erica has already passed through the gate and is now walking through the tube.

I hand the man my ticket and he tears off the part of it that is perforated before handing it back to me. I then stuff the tiny piece of paper into my pocket, jogging to catch up to Erica. As soon as we step on the ledge of the plane door we are met by a cool breath of complimentary air. I close my eyes, taking it in. There’s just something about luxury air that makes it so much more refreshing than everywhere else. And more expensive.

“Hello, you must be Raymond and Erica, correct?” A man has dark skin, hazel eyes and elaborately styled black hair asks. He’s quite handsome but by the sound of his voice he's probably much older than he looks.

We both nod and he smiles at us. “Great, just follow me and I’ll take you to your private cabin.” Erica and I both turn to each other, mouths wide open.

As we follow the man down the aisle, it seemed as if everyone one the plane turned their heads toward us and scowled in envy. Or could just be my imagination because I am totally loving the luxury and attention.

When we make it to the back of the long plane, there’s a gold colored door. The attractive man who led us here took a small key out of his pocket, slipped it in the lock that was above the knob, and unlocked the door. As soon as the door swung open a large bed as well as an even larger HD TV, bigger than the one we have at home, was visible. As soon as we walked in I wondered how the hell they managed to fit this on such a tiny plane. The room was decorated in an elegant manner, with paintings on the wall, as well as white wallpaper with pretty swirls of black paint. Behind the bed, across the room, a mini fridge was visible as well as another door.

“Wow, this is incredible” Erica and I both gasp at the same time. Even though the room was probably a lot smaller than my bedroom at home, to have this on an airplane and all to ourselves was amazing.   
  
“And it’s all yours, for the time being. Over there is a small refrigerator stocked with a variety of beverages and snacks,” He points to the same refrigerator I had noted of before moving his finger to point to the other door. “And that over there is your own private bathroom with a small, but useful, shower. We would like for you to enjoy your flight as much as possible, Mr. Santos. So please, if there’s anything we can do for you, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thanks” I return his friendly smile and watch as he turns to walk back down the aisle to assist the other passengers. Damn he has a nice ass…

I’m interrupted by a small smack on my head from the bitchy girl behind me.

“Hey, he’s like 15 years older than you.” She glares at me.

Oh, I must have said that out loud. Oops #sorrynotsorry

I roll my eyes, smiling, and shut the door. I walk over to the bed and immediately throw myself on top of the layer and layers of fluffy blankets.

“Oh god, this feels amazing.” I moan from the warmth of the comforter which was obviously quite expensive and VERY well made.

Erica chuckles, walking over to where I was and smacks my ass. “Lazy ass. I’m going to go take a shower so make sure you eat something before you fall asleep, okay?” She asks running her hands through my quiffed hair. She knows I love when people play with and tug on my hair, so she uses it to get me to do what she wants.

I groan and mumble an “okay”, to which she giggles at before walking over to her bag and getting the pajamas that she packed in it for emergencies. When I hear the bathroom door close I know she‘s finally out of the room.

I sleepily get up from my lazy position and slowly walk over to the fridge, opening it, and searching for something to eat. I’ll usually eat just about anything when I’m hungry, but right now I'm being forced to eat.

After deciding on a box of cookies I shut the refrigerator door and move back over to the bed, though I’m not sure how I’m even doing anything with my lack of energy.

 I don’t exactly remember how I fell asleep but by what Erica told me I had a half-eaten cookie in my hand and the rest was in a scattered pile on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ **

I woke up to the only sound in the world that would make me slit someone’s throat right now. Of course Erica decided it would be a good idea to set an alarm on her phone so that we’re able to get off of the plane on time. I guess she meant well by it, but the only problem about that is how Erica almost NEVER wakes up when the damn thing goes off.

Lucky me.

I tried to ignore the obnoxious noise for at least another 10 minutes but, much to my dismay, the sound of the alarm gets louder if it’s kept on longer. Groaning, I used my hand to search for the piece of shit, moving it over towards the direction of the noise, with my eyes closed, and grabbed the phone off of the bedside table. I unhooked the device from the charger and brought the screen to my face, squinting because of the blinding bright light that this devil phone has. Working at a quick pace I unlocked her phone by typing in her password and tapping on the stop button.

Finally the iPhone from hell stops beeping and I sigh in relief. I put her phone down where I found it, connecting it to the charger once more. Of course, though I wish I could, there is no way my body is going to let me fall back asleep now that I’m awake. I moved to get up from the bed but when I do I realize that I am being pulled back by a small yet strong set of arms around my waist. Smiling, I turn around in her hold to face Erica and her eyes flutter open as a sleepy smile played on her lips.

I smiled back, pecking her on the forehead, before flicking her in the exact same spot. “Good morning, Princess Asshole. Thanks for leaving me to deal with your stupid alarm. AGAIN.” I glared at her, trying my best to keep a straight face as she laughed at my pouty lips.

“Oh shut up, it’s not that big of a deal. You’re lucky I didn’t change my password or you still would have been trying to turn that thing off.” She chuckles and hides behind the duvet before I flick her yet again.

Now that I’m free from her, I sit up in the bed and swing my legs over the side to stretch. As comfortable as this incredibly expensive mattress was, I would much rather sleep in my own bed at home.

“Hey, can you toss me the TV remote?” Erica calls from the other side of the room as she tries to put on her left sock while checking her texts. Bad Idea.

“Sure.” I grab the remote form the drawer of the nightstand and unconsciously toss it to her. Unfortunately, for Erica, She happened to lose her balance and fall at the same time that the TV remote was launched, resulting in the bulky device colliding with her forehead.

“Oww!” She screams from the floor on the other side of the room. “What the hell?!”

“That was your fault, little girl. Don’t blame me.” I sass as I get up walking past her body on the floor to pick up my book bag from the chair near the bathroom. I need to take a quick shower before they kick us off the plane. We’re supposed to go directly to SYCO from here and I don’t plan to smell anything short of amazing. I need to make a good impression, whether it's on an airplane or the airport bathroom.

\-------------------------

 

When I’m out of the shower, Erica tells me that one of our flight attendants had brought a set of clothes for the both of us. She’s already dressed in a fuzzy polka dot sweater, black jeggings, and red toms.   
Being around her for so long has made me accustomed to the smooth scent of her intoxicating cocoa bean perfume. She knew, very well, that I found the scent absolutely irresistible and can’t stop myself from just leaning in and sniffing her at random times.

On top of our temporary bed was a neatly folded set of clothes, obviously for me. I dropped my towel, much to Erica's disgust, spread some lotion on, and put the warm clothes on. Surprisingly, everything fit perfect. And, if I do say so myself, the outfit was pretty cute. I walked over to the stand-up mirror in the corner of the small room. I had on a grey hooded sweater, black skinnys, and a green beanie. I had to give our flight attendants props for having the same sense of style as me.

I did a once around before leaving the mirror, to make sure there were no stains that I had missed. When I was done I put my shoes on and sprayed my vanilla musk cologne, a scent that I used to fire back at Erica. It seemed to be her absolute favorite of my colognes.

“Are you trying to kill me?” I hear her mumble from behind me.

With a smile of satisfaction, I grab my backpack and my phone as she does the same. We then open the door that leads down the plane aisle to find that the plane is empty and all of the passengers had exited already. After walking down the aisle of the long airplane, we walked through the tube and into London City airport. It was, surprisingly, a lot bigger than Orlando International and, a lot cleaner. Out of the huge mass of people swarming around and trying to board their planes it was easy to make out the tall guy standing outside of our gate, wearing a chauffeur suit. He held up a sign that read  _Santos & Friend._

I guess that’s us.

As Erica and I quickly shuffled over to him, hoarding our bags, a large smile took over the man’s face. Meeting his eyes, I could tell it was genuine and he wasn’t someone that I already had to worry about.

“Good afternoon! You must be Raymond and Erica.” I nod and he continues. “Very nice to meet you two, my name is Brutus. Simon sent me to collect you and bring you down to SYCO. So you can just hand me your bags and follow me.” He smiles and takes each of our bags before turning to lead the way.

After what seems like hours of waiting, we finally find our luggage. It took so long because our stuff was put through the conveyor last, for safety purposes. Brutus, being the gentleman he is, grabbed all 6 of our luggages and brought them to the black Range Rover parked outside of the airport. After he had stored everything in the trunk of the luxury car, Brutus opened the door and let us slide in before hopping in the driver’s seat, starting the car, and driving away from the airport.

I’ve honestly never been in such an expensive looking car so I will admit, I was freaking out a little. And, by the look on her face, I could tell Erica was too. This is absolutely INSANE. It’s official, we’re here and there’s no turning back. To be honest, even when we were still in the airport back in Florida and hugging my mom goodbye, I still didn’t believe this was happening.

It was a short drive from the airport to SYCO so, less than 20 minutes later, our vehicle pulled into the large company garage.

“Okay, you two go on up to the offices while I go bring your bags back to your hotel room. Sound alright?” Brutus smiled as Erica and I nodded our heads, excitedly pushing the car door open.

I stepped out of the car first and held the door for Erica. I ignored the hand she held out for me to help her up as I gazed around at the beautiful open space. Even the company garage was well built. The walls were a cream color with gold trimming and the SYCO logo engraved every two feet. It honestly looked more like a ballroom than a parking garage.

As the car drove away, Erica and I walked through the main door and into the well air conditioned building which, if you ask me, was not very much needed. It’s the middle of January and it’s already cold enough outside as it is.

We headed over to the front desk in the lobby to see an old lady, behind it, using the phone. She wore a, SYCO branded, black suit and her gray colored hair was pulled up into a tight bun on the top of her hair. Her lips were an overly red shade and her perfectly manicured nails clicked against the keyboard in front of her. From what I can hear, her conversation isn’t very important and she looks like one of those bitchy secretaries that you see on TV who are always smacking gum and rolling their eyes.

“Umm, hello?” I say, trying to get her attention.

But, of course, the bitch ignores me and continues on with her conversation.

“Excuse me?” I try again while ringing the service bell once but still she ignores me.

I JUST got here and I’m already about to smack a bitch. Oh joy.

“Hello! I’m talking to you!” I say, my voice rising and getting very quickly angered. I tapped the service bell continuously before I got tired and just slammed the damn thing against the shiny tiled floor.  Finally the hag looks up, gives me an irritated sigh, and hangs up the phone.

“Yes, how may I help you?” She asks in an uninterested tone. What is her problem?

“Yeah, my name is Raymond and this is Erica. I’m pretty sure I have an appointment with Simon Cowell today.”

With another exasperated sigh, the lady, whose name tag said  _Linda_ , typed in her computer for a minute before ripping a note out of her pad and writing our information on it. She then sent us to the elevator across the room and up to the 6th floor.

After suffering through 5 minutes of horrible elevator music and people rushing in and out of the elevator, we finally made it to the 6th floor. The lady at the desk must have called before we got here because, surprisingly, Simon was standing just outside of his office door waiting for us.

Before I had the time to shrivel up and die, because OMG IM IN THE SAME ROOM AS SIMON COWELL!!!1! 11! Simon smiled and walked towards us as we came out of the elevator.

“Ahh, Raymond. It’s so nice to finally meet you,” He offers his hand to shake, which I gladly take because who wouldn’t. He then turns to Erica, who seems just as star struck as I am. “And who might this beautiful young lady be?”

“This is my best friend, Erica. She’ll be staying in England with me while I’m here.” I respond for Erica as she shakes his hand as well.

“I like your face. It’s nice.” Erica states, winking and trying to be subtly sexy.

Sometimes I just don’t understand. And, by the uncomfortable look that Simon gives her back, I can tell that he doesn’t either.  

  
“Yeah, umm, moving on!” Simon quickly changes the subject before turning on his heel and walking back to his office. Before Erica starts moving to follow I quickly grab her arm and pull her back to me to whisper so no one else can hear.

“BE NORMAL” I whisper-yelled. “I don’t want to ruin this.”

I then let her go and follow Simon back in to the office with Erica trailing behind me. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She innocently mumbles as we both sit down in one of the 8 black leather chairs in front of Simon’s desk.

“Now, I do have another Client who’ll be here soon but first I’d like to say congrats. It goes without saying that I really enjoyed your videos and, as crazy as it may seem, I don’t think I need to hear anymore to sign you to my label. In fact, I’ve already printed up the paperwork, so all you have to do is sign,” He pauses as he pulls a stack of papers out from a drawer in his desk and places it in front of me. “This right here.” He then gives me a black pen and time to go through the rather large stack which I’m assuming is a contract.

After going through and reading multiple pages of boring and trite paragraphs about things I should and shouldn’t do, I finally got tired and just scribbled my signature on every line without reading anything. Oh well, I have better shit to do.  

Once I’m done I hand him back the stack and his pen, which is probably out of ink with all the damn lines I had to sign.

“Wonderful, Raymond. I’ll have my assistant go around and make copies of this later today, but you can now say you’re officially part of SYCO entertainment. Welcome, lad.” He give me a pleasant smile and crosses his arms against his chest.

“Thanks,” I smile back and turn to see Erica already looking at me, admiring me almost. “Oh, by the way, call me Alexx from now on. It’ll be my stage name, I guess.”

“Alexx...” He tests the name out as he gives me a once over. “I like it. It suits you perfectly.”

Before I could respond, a voice speaks up from the doorway behind me.

“Sorry I’m late, there’s a swarm of them out front again. You know how it goes.” The somewhat familiar voice states smoothly. I swear I’ve heard it before. It’s so smooth and slow, yet so exciting.

“Yes of course, sit.” Simon commands to the client.

I turn around in my seat to see who it is. His shoes were black and looked like they've seen better days. His black jeans were extremely, and unhealthily, tight around his long legs. He was wearing a red plaid shirt with the first 4 button loose, showing two beautiful swallows tattooed on his chest. His gorgeous pouty lips turned into a slight smirk, showing a deep and adorable dimple. He also had the most gorgeous shade of green to his eyes, I could stare into them all day if it were just me and him in the room. My eyes finally reached his absolutely adorable curly hair which was pushed back by his hands constantly running through it and-

WHAT

THE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think it is ? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

 

 I must have been staring for longer than I thought, because the face of pure perfection soon contorted into a look of slight disgust.

“Yeah, sure.” Harry mumbled, uncomfortably. He moved from his awkward place in the doorway and into the chair beside me. It wasn’t until he scooted the chair further away from me that I knew something was really wrong.

Did I smell bad or something?

I looked over at Erica for confirmation but she just shrugged her shoulders and looked back to Harry.

Simon, seeming unfazed by Harry’s actions, went on to tell him about the deal we had just made. To my surprise, Simon also told him that the rest of the boys already knew about me and understood the situation, but Harry was left as the last to find out.

“And, since you’re the last to be informed of our newest addition to the company, you're going to be the one to keep an eye on him. You know, give him some tips on how things work around here.” Simon smiles brightly at us three, which Harry returns with a grimace.

Okay, this is definitely not how I thought this would turn out. Even though meeting Harry and having him within 10 feet of me has been my dream for as long as I can remember, I really didn’t expect him to make me feel so unwanted. It seemed like he was determined to let me know that my presence wasn’t needed here.

“Why am I the last one to know?” Harry’s voice raises as his face shows anger and confusion. “Why do I have to be the one to take care of some random kid? He probably won’t last longer than a day in this business.”

Simon sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, obviously not expecting such a big deal to be made out of this. I looked over at Erica again to see that she had gotten bored of the current predicament and was playing Minecraft on her phone. Why did I even bring her here? I’m sure she doesn’t give two fucks about me.

“Harry, please, just bear with me. This could be a benefit to all of us.” Harry looks away. “It’s temporary. As soon as Alexx gets the hang of things he can do it on his own.”

After a long pause, and some annoying pickaxe noises coming from Erica, Harry finally agreed. It’s kind of sad that it took him so much begging to convince him though. I’ve never done anything to make him hate me, as far as I know.

Sometime after that, Simon called Brutus and told him not to come and pick me up. Apparently, Erica and I would be riding with Harry to our hotel.

Lucky us, right?

Yeah, we would be lucky if he weren’t being the biggest asshole known to man.

Of course, the elevator ride down to the garage was silent and full of awkward side glances and glares. As we approach Harry’s car I begin to wonder if EVERYONE in England owned a black range rover. Like, seriously, I just got here not too long ago and black is literally all I’ve been riding in.

(;

Fortunately for me (not), Erica claimed the entire back seat as soon as we reached the vehicle. So I had no other choice but to hop in the passenger seat next to my good friend Harry.

We're such good friends that didn't I even get to close my door before Harry pulled out of the parking spot and was exited the garage.

“What’s your problem?” I ask, my words coming out harsher then I meant them too. As mean as this guy was being, he’s still the same person that I worshipped just two days ago. The posters of him and the boys are still hanging up in my bedroom back at home.  He deserves as much respect as I can give him.

Harry rolls his eyes and ignores me, but presses his foot further down on the pedal.

“Hello? I’m talking to you. You shouldn’t ignore people like that, it’s rude.” I look out the window and try to keep my cool.

If it were anyone else who were treating me this way, I wouldn't give two shits about what they thought of me. But this is Harry Styles, curl and dimple extraordinaire.

Outside, there were people and shops whizzing by on the sidewalk, nothing but mere colors drifting passed us as we raced down the busy street.

They must be happy they don't have to suffer through as ridiculous a situation as this one.

I turn back to the rude person in the driver’s seat to see his hands clamped tightly to the steering wheel and his jaw clenched to its full extent. He turns on to a vacant street before driving faster and faster again.

“You want to know what my problem is.” Harry turns to me, ignoring the road for a few seconds. “Huh?” He presses. I nod and look away from his cold stare, self-consciously.

“YOU’RE my problem, kid. Everything was going just fine around here. The rumors are cleared, the paparazzi are finally off our backs and here YOU come, the ‘new addition’, just to ruin it for us. Well, news flash pal. You’re nothing but a  ** _FAG.”_**

It was at that very moment that my body froze. My brain was having trouble processing what the hell just happened. The one word that could really hurt me and, yet again, it’s being spoken by someone that I loved.

My idol.

“WOAH, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” Erica shoots up from her position across the backseat.

I can’t believe this is happening, but I’ll be damned if I let anybody disrespect me, like Troy did,  **ever**  again.

 Resuming from my state of shock, I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, and launched over the console in between me and Harry, aiming my fist straight for his clenched jaw.

The car swerved left and right on the open street as Harry lost control of the wheel and held his hand over his mouth in pain. Luckily, there weren’t many cars on this street or we would have already been done for.

Harry quickly took over the steering wheel with one hand and still used the other to cover his wound as he leveled the car out. Erica grabbed my shoulders from behind the chair and held me in a firm embrace to keep my body from doing anything else that could potentially kill us. As soon as it was safe, Harry stopped the car.

One look at the thick red liquid gushing out of his beautiful, pouty, lips easily reminded me of the pain and helplessness that I had felt just two years ago. There was a difference though.

Harry deserved this pain.

I hurried to unlock the door and got out of the car as fast as I could. Following my actions, Erica was right beside me within seconds as I hurried down the sidewalk in desperate need of an escape.

“I guess we’re going to find the hotel ourselves. There is no way I’m getting in that asshole’s car again.” I look to Erica for confirmation.

I really can’t do anything without her. She’s my anchor and, without her, I probably would have gone bat-shit crazy in that car and got Harry and I both killed.

“Agreed.” She nodded. She then took my hand and intertwined our fingers as she shielded her face from the cold wind. “Hey, we’ll get through it okay? Besides, it’s only one person. How much worse could this get?” She gave me a warm smile as she caressed my hand with her thumb.

She’s right, not everyone in the world is as harsh or as judgmental as that.  I just with that Harry was one of them. As we walked, I couldn’t help but turn around to look back the way we came and see that Harry’s car was still there.

His tinted windows hid him from the outside world. It was then that I got the nagging feeling that whatever it was that just happened was caused by something deeper than just small a dislike. There had to be a reason for why he said what he did, other than homophobia. I know he has nothing against gay people. He'd confirmed his support in interviews multiple times.

I turned back around and kept walking with Erica, the only person that I need right now. Fortunately, the hotel was just a couple of streets down from where we were left so we found it soon enough.

Thank god, I'm exhausted. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

_My wrists ached from the tightness of the rough rope wound around them. I was tied up, yet again, to the bed post and there was no way of getting out. I looked around the small, dark room. Everything about this house is dark and evil, especially the person who owns it.  He wants me to call it home, OUR home. But I can’t do that. My home is the place I should feel the safest and living with a psychopath isn’t exactly what I can call safe._

_I don’t remember much of last night but, from what I can recall, the person who tied me up had raped me with no remorse and left me here, naked and helpless. I haven’t been fed for more than four days and I can already feel my bones wearing thin. What am I going to do?_

_Oh wait, that’s right, nothing._

_I can’t do anything but cry and pray that I’ll get out of here someday._

_My heart starts to race as I hear a heavy set of footsteps walking down the hallway and nearing the bedroom door. He’s back. He’s going to beat me again, I already know it. The saddest part about this is that I’ve done nothing to deserve the pain that he inflicts on me. All I’ve ever done was give him love. I’ve fallen in love with a monster who gives me nothing but shit in return._

_I feel tears stinging my eyes as the steps finally reach the door. I can hear his heavy, ragged breathing already. I instantly clamped my eyes shut when I see the doorknob turn and the sound of the door squeaking filled the room. I can literally feel his cold and dark stare burning through me like the cigar he used to punish me with a couple of hours ago._

_“Ready for another round sweetheart?” Troy’s soft yet sickeningly evil voice whispered in my ear as he caressed my upper body and kissed my shoulder. Every touch left a burning trail on my skin and I hissed as he latched his teeth on to my neck before roughly climbing on top of me._

_“When I ask you a question you answer, UNDERSTAND?” He grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head impossibly close to his as he forced me to meet his dark brown eyes._

_Where I once saw love and compassion was now replaced with a pool of emptiness. All of the caring and affection was long gone._

_I nodded and shut my eyes tightly to prevent the tears from spilling. That was all I could do as he raped me again for the second time today. Soon all of the sounds faded away and dark silence took its place._

I woke up in the hotel bed, panting and drenched in sweat. I sighed in relief. Thank god it was just another nightmare, though I hadn’t had one of them in over 2 months. After my therapy sessions, they just seemed to stop but I guess my situation with Harry earlier today triggered something in my subconscious.

I wiped some of the sweat from my forehead off with my shirt sleeve and sat up against the headboard. When Erica and I got to the hotel yesterday we gave the clerk our information and she handed us two keys to our room. The room turned out to be fairly large with two queen sized beds. It had the stereotypical 5-star hotel look with expensive paintings and mirrors hanging on nearly every wall and gorgeous wooden furniture.

As beautiful as the room is, I didn’t take much time to admire some of the added features such as the amazing view of London or the huge Jacuzzi bathtub. I went straight to the wine cupboard, drank the night away with my best friend, and knocked the hell out.

I grabbed my phone, which was connected to the charger on the bed, and checked the time.

2:29 PM

Great, I over-slept.

I pushed my lazy body off of the bed, careful to avoid putting too much pressure on my sore knuckles.

That douche sure has a hard jaw.

I walked over to the other side of the room to where my luggage was, so I could find an outfit to put on after I brush my teeth and take a shower.

On my way, I noticed that Erica’s bed was empty and her cell phone was missing. I looked around the room and in the bathroom, which was empty, but still couldn’t find her.

Just as I was about to start panicking and dialing her phone number, Erica walks in fully dressed in a cream colored jumper, blue jeans, Uggs and a white beanie. In her hands she carried two steaming Starbucks cups and a pack of sugar cookies. She kicked the door closed before looking up and smiling.

“Hey sleepyhead, you’re finally awake.” She put her phone and cookies down on the giant TV stand by the door before crossing the room and handing me my hot cup of coffee.

“Thanks, but you almost made me give a damn about you. I thought someone kidnapped you or something.” I smacked her shoulder as she walked away, causing her to spill some of her drink.

She glared at me before going back to her phone and checking her texts. I grabbed the cookies, opened up the package, and took out one. Dipping some of it in my coffee, I nibbled on it and nearly sobbed at the sweet taste of heaven.

“Oh, by the way, Simon called while you were asleep. I didn’t get much rest last night so I picked it up for you. He said something about stopping by his office later today.” The blonde said as she sipped her tea.

“FUCK!” I yelled, putting my coffee down. “He’s going to talk about what happened with Harry yesterday.” Oh my god I’m screwed. My music career is done for.

Donezo

In the toil-

“Will you stop pacing?!” Erica grabs me by my shoulders and stops me. I didn’t even know I was moving. “You’re worrying about nothing. He didn’t even sound very mad through the phone. What if he just wants to discuss some business plans?”

“On my second day? Erica, I FUCKING PUNCHED ONE OF HIS BIGGEST CLIENTS IN THE MOUTH.” I yelled, completely overwhelmed.

“Oh, shush. Everything will be fine babe, stop worrying.” She rubbed my arms and some of my tension was released. “Now drink the rest of your coffee and take a shower so we can leave.” She turned me around and smacked my ass while pushing me towards the bathroom.

I chuckled slightly as I grabbed the cup off of the end table and headed towards the bathroom.

\---------------------------------------------------

 When I was done dressing, the clerk at the front desk called our room and told us that our ride was here. Strangely enough, neither of us called for a ride.

Erica and I walked down the hallway and into the fancy elevator. The entire way down I prayed that it wouldn’t be Harry who was going to pick us up today. That would be bad, considering the fact that the last time we had seen each other my knuckles were doing the tango with his face.

As we walked out of the elevator, and out through the swivel doors of the hotel, a black range rover came to view across the street.

Standing beside of it, holding the back door open, was my motherfucking nigga.

 “ **BRUTUS**!” Erica and I both yelled simultaneously. This guy is my life saver.

His warm and familiar smile spread across his face as we made our way across the busy street. Even though I only met the men yesterday, I couldn’t be gladder to see him, instead of a certain curly haired demon.

“Hey guys, hop in and we’ll get going.”

We got in the car and buckled our seatbelts after he shut the door for us. He then got into his seat and started the car, repeating his actions from yesterday.

“So, a little birdie told me that you had a quarrel with a certain international superstar yesterday.” Brutus wiggled his eyebrows at me through the rear view mirror. I groaned and threw my head back against the seat.

“Who told you?” I asked impatiently.

He chuckled. “Relax mate, Simon told me. But don’t fret, he’s nicer than people make him out to be.”

GREAT. I’m toast.

Burnt toast.

“See, I told you there was nothing to worry about. You never listen.” Erica chimed in as she pinched my arm way too fucking hard.

“Ow!” I exclaimed as I rubbed the now red and irritated spot and glared at her. She just shrugged and rolled her eyes like the little cunt that she is.

When we finally reached SYCO I was shaking pretty violently. But, can you blame me? I just got here yesterday and there’s already a possibility that I’ll have to pack my bags and go home soon. Erica and I walked in the same way we did yesterday and were greeted (yeah right, more like ignored again) by the same old lady. She eventually acknowledged us, after I threatened to break every one of her annoying ass fucking nails, and told us that we could just go right up ahead from now on.

Throughout the elevator ride I was pacing and worrying. I contemplated just canceling the elevator and going back out to run away but by the time the elevator reached the 6th floor it was too late. Instead of Simon, there was a man standing outside of Simon’s office that I soon recognized as Paul Higgins, One Direction’s security guard and tour manager.  He maintained a serious face as Erica and I walked up to him.

“Simon’s in his office and he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” He spoke dryly.

I gulped and nodded before grabbing Erica’s hand and heading for the office door.

This very moment determines my career. I could walk out of here with my dreams crushed for all I know. And to think, I caused this by letting some egotistical bastard get try to bully. I’m so naïve.

When I finally turned the knob and pushed the door open, to say I was surprised was an understatement. There, filling 5 of the black leather chairs by Simon’s desk, were the boys that I had dreamed of meeting my entire life. Oh, and Harry.

My jaw dropped to the floor and they all, including Simon turned to me at the sound of the door.

Here goes nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

 

“Sit.” Simon’s stern voice commanded.

Four of the boys sat in the comfy seats with neutral or smiling faces whereas Harry’s menacing glare made me whimper.

His death stare alone was enough to book my next flight back home in 2.3 seconds. What I really didn’t understand, though, is that the rest of the boys seemed quite fine with my presence. Either they don't care about Harry and I’s recent altercation or they just simply didn’t know about it. I’d go with the latter.

I shuffled over to my chair, with Erica right behind me, and sat down. There was a long, awkward silence full of glares and throat clearing before Simon finally spoke up.

“I’m sure you know why you are here Mr. Santos.” Simon turns to me with his arms still crossed over his chest. “Normally I wouldn’t be happy about one of my clients punching another in the jaw…” I looked over and just noticed the huge bruise on half of Harry’s face. I turned back to Simon the second the curls shot me another silent glare. “But, after thinking for a while, I’ve found a solution that could benefit us all. Meaning Alexx won’t have to leave SYCO after all.”

Wait, what?

How the actual fuck am I being allowed to stay after violating Harry “god of sex gods” Styles’ face?

I could tell Harry was thinking the same thing when I saw his body stiffen across the room.

“What do you mean?” I leaned forward and furrowed my eyebrows.

“You, my friend, are being added into the biggest boy band on the planet. One Direction could use your talent and I think the time spent with Harry could help build a somewhat platonic relationship rather than the savage one that I see now.” Simon’s lips turned into a cocky smirk as he waited for our reactions.

While the other four stood seated with knowing smiles on their faces, Curls was the first one to shoot out of his seat in anger.

“NO FUCKING WAY. OVER MY DEAD FUCKING BODY!” He spat at Simon. It was so loud that Erica and I both flinched in our seats. Simon, however, stood his ground and didn’t let his smirk falter.

“Sit down Harry.” Harry stood standing. “NOW, BEFORE I HAVE YOUR ASS KICKED OUT OF THIS LABEL.” Honestly, don’t ask me how he managed to keep his satisfied face and yell at the same time because I have no fucking clue.

Finally Harry sits, with a sigh, and seems much calmer than he was a couple of seconds ago. I would have done the same if Simon boomed at me like that. Hell, I would’ve ran through the window and flew away.

“Uncle Si, we never agreed on this. How can you make a decision without our consent?” Harry tries to keep his cool and looks to the other boys for support.

“Simple. I didn’t.” Simon gets up from his swivel chair and walks over to Louis and Zayn’s chair. “At least not with YOUR consent, but the rest of the lads seemed fine with it. Right?”

There was a chorus of agreements and nods, leaving me astonished. Why would they go against their own bandmate to save my career?

Harry looked at them with a bewildered expression and was obviously lost for words.

“No hard feelings Haz. You’ll just have to put your personal feelings aside and make room for business. He could be good for us and, at the rate we’re going now, he’ll keep us at number 1 on the charts. Have you heard this kid sing? He’s amazing.” Louis adds with a warm smile and pats Harry on the shoulder.

Can someone please tell me how this is happening right now?  

Harry mumbles something about being betrayed but chooses not to start another argument.

“So, it’s settled. Alexx’s addition will be announced later this week on Radio 1 and after that we’ll work on adding your vocals to the songs on the new album. Till then we have moved your stuff to one of the boys flats, where you’ll be staying from now on.” I look at Simon, uncertain.

As much as I would have absolutely freaking loved this idea earlier this week, living with a complete stranger now seems way out of hand. But if you actually think about it, I’ve been stalking these guys for three years, so they wouldn’t exactly be strangers, would they? I guess not, because 4/5 nodded and we all, including Erica, got up.

 After saying goodbye to Simon, Erica and I followed the boys down to the garage. Of course, there was a black range rover there to pick us all up.

The seating arrangements were kind of awkward, considering there were two extra people and 2/7 people didn’t like each other very much. I was sat in between Liam and Zayn to avoid conflict while Erica sat on Niall’s lap, next to Harry and Louis.

Lucky cunt.

Soon the car is filled with an awkward silence, minus the humming of the engine as we drove down the busy highway.

“So, Alexx.” Louis breaks the ice and grabs my attention. I turn my heard to glimpse at his smiling face. “You a virgin?”

Most spontaneous man in the world, ladies and gentleman, Louis Tomlinson.

I nearly choked on air and the entire car roared into laughter, even the driver.  As I quickly looked down at my hands and twirled my phone between my fingers, it was quite hard to hide my reddening cheeks in a car full of immature guys. And Erica.  
Normally I'd take this in stride and go in depth about how I have sex with my hand every day, but this is Louis Tomlinson.

I unlocked my phone and discreetly pulled up kik before messaging Erica.

_Me: Why the fuck are you laughing with them you bitch. You’re supposed to be on my side >:(_

 

I sent it while trying to tilt the phone so the laughing boys beside me won’t see what I’m typing.

 

_BF <3: sorry bby. I’ll stop them kay? <3_

It wasn’t long after that until I heard a loud smack and a groan from behind me. I turned to see Louis rubbing the back of his head and Erica glaring at him.

“That’s rude! If I ever hear you ask him that again, I’ll cut your balls off and hang them on my keys.”

“Fine, it was just a little joke to ease the tension…”Louis mumbled and Erica smirked at him while he still rubbed his head.

The rest of the car ride was loud and obnoxious, but what can you expect from teenagers?

I couldn’t help but notice that Harry stood quite the entire time. He looked out through the tinted windows, almost as if he were deep in thought. I doubt it though. I could barely hear MYSELF think in this car.

When we finally got to the apartment complex, we all got out of the car and walked into the lobby. Unfortunately for me, Harry decided it would be funny to trip me on the way in and laugh about it like the little cocky prick that he is.

“Oh yeah, very fucking funny. I bet you won’t do it again.” I challenged.

“Says who?”

“Says that big ass bruise on your jaw.” I gave a self-satisfied smile.

Harry gasped and instinctively moved his hand over his wound. “But there's no way you'd dare hit me again”!

Damn. This boy seriously doesn’t know me at all.

“The hell I won’t. Try me and I'll break your legs while I'm at it. ” I crossed my arms and wiggled my eyebrows.

He flicks me in the forehead before scurrying out of my reach. 

I go on my back pocket and pull out my emergency army knife, flipping it open and raising it up to show Harry.

"Ever been flicked with a knife?" I ask, with my most serious face. 

His eyes widen and his mouth opens slightly.    
  
"U-u-um, no n-n-need for that.” Harry stutters as he puts his hands up in defense.

I nod and close my knife, tucking it away in my pocket again. 

"Pussy." I mumble. 

He just rolls his eyes and glares at me more.

 

1000 points for the badass. 

 

I turned around to ask the others where I would be staying but they all seemed to have disappeared. What the hell?

Just then, my phone vibrates in my hand.

_Bf <3: We got tired of you and curly arguing so the guys took me up to their apartments. I’m staying with Niall. He said something about you being in apartment 23-B. The key is under the mat._

I groaned.

She’s like, the best friend in the world. Leaving me for boys and shit.

I walked into the nearby elevator, ignoring Harry, and pressed the button to the 23rd floor. I wonder who I’ll be rooming with. I’m hoping Liam, mainly because we’d probably get along the most, but I’d be happy with Zayn or Louis too.

Eventually I made it to my floor and so I searched for 23-B.

It ended up being the very last door down the long hallway, and it had a plaque that read “ ** _Presidential Suite_** ” on the door.

I then searched under the door mat and found the gold key before inserting it into the lock and opening the door. The first thing I noticed when I walked into the apartment was how freaking big it was. I am not shitting you when I say that you could literally fit half of London in here. The door lead to the living room, which had spotless dark wood flooring and was decorated in a warm house theme. Everything was either a dark brown or a cream color. There was a fireplace in the center of the room which was lit and shined light to every corner. There was a set of chairs and a small couch on each side it.

Surrounding one half of the room were floor to ceiling windows that showed the beautiful night sky over a cliff on one side and the city of London on the other. To say this place was beautiful was a MASSIVE understatement. There is no way I would be able to afford this in my lifetime.

I walked down the hallways and soon found a room with my luggage in it. It was decorated almost exactly the same as the living room, with a huge bed and TV, as well as my own bathroom and walk-in closet.

I’ve died and gone to rich boy heaven. And I’m not even rich yet.

After basking in the glory of the ambiance for ten minutes and putting my clothes in the closet, I heard the front door open and shut.

Finally. I’ll get to meet my roommate.

I jogged out of my room and down the hallways to the living room. In the doorway, taking off his shoes and leaving them by the door was Harry.

“What are you doing here?”

He seemed startled by my presence and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“What are YOU doing here? This is my apartment. Get out!” Harry points to the door.

“Wait, but the guys told me to-”


	10. Chapter 10

 

I stood there, frozen and petrified. Those assholes seriously set me up and now I have to live with Harry?! Of all people in the UK?

“Are you fucking deaf?” Harry snaps at me, waking me up from my momentary state of shock. “I said GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!”

I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my messy hair. How fucking rude can he be to a person he just met the other day. Ignorant twat.

“The other guys told me to come here. I was put in this apartment. My shit was even brought into the guest room, how could you miss that?”

“I’m not really in here much, apparently.” I looked around the big room again and noticed just how clean and unused it looked.

I nodded and shifted my feet awkwardly. “So, what now?” I mumbled

“You need to call Simon, or Liam and tell them to move you somewhere else. I don’t want to have any of your flamboyance around me for longer than it needs to be.” He pushes passed me and jumps onto one couch with his feet stretched across from one side to the other. Being rather tall, he fits almost perfectly into the large cushions.

I scoffed loudly and turned around to glare at him.

“I am NOT flamboyant! I am FAB-U-LOUS.” I pursed my lips and snapped at each syllable.

Okay, maybe I am a BIT flamboyant. But there’s nothing wrong with that!

Harry raises an eyebrow at me before grabbing an apple off of the bowl on the coffee table beside him. “Yeah, totally fabulous.” He rolls his eyes and crunches into the apple.

I tightened my fists at my sides and clenched my jaw until I looked at his bruised face again and forced myself to calm down. He makes my fucking blood boil, but I’m guessing we were put in here together for a reason. Simon did say we had to learn to be more platonic in order for us both to maintain our careers.

“Whatever. I’m not going to call anyone. Simon said we had to learn to get along and that’s exactly what I plan on doing,”

I walked over to the other couch and sat down. I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and tugged at my hair. I’m way too young to be stressing again but this whole situation has already gotten out of hand once and there is no telling when it could happen again.

“You know, you used to be my idol until you became such an ignorant asshole…” I mumbled and looked up at him through my thick eyelashes. “I always thought since I could never be with you then I could at least be like you, the little boy from a little town who made it big.”

Harry stopped chewing the apple bits and I watched as his eyes softened along with the rest of his features.

“Really?” I nodded, bashfully. “Okay, fine. I was an ass and I’m sorry about it.” He finally gives in. He then stands up, tossing his apple into the trash bin by the table. “I guess we can make this living situation work somehow.” I watched as he strolled towards a door in the hallway, that I vaguely remember as a bathroom, giving him a small yet hopeful smile.

“But don’t think for a second that I trust you now, because I don’t.” He smirks.

I scoffed again. Way to ruin it.

“You don’t even know me!” I called to him.

“Exactly.” He winks at me before walking in the bathroom and shutting the door.

That cheeky bastard.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laid in my new bed, just connecting the dots of the patterns on the ceiling. It’s 5 in the god damn morning and I haven’t slept at all. I have way too much in my head to even shut my eyes for a second.

 I’ve considered taking a walk around town, just to check things out, but there’s no telling what kind of sickos live around here. 

I shivered at just the thought of being touched by a stranger, in the middle of the night, with no one around.

I moved my hand under my pillow until I found my cell phone. I unlocked it and searched my contacts list until I finally found it.

‘My Nigga <3’                                                                                                        

 I might as well call Erica.

After 3 rings, she finally picks up her cell and I can hear her tired voice.

“What the fuck do you want at…” I can hear her shuffling, probably to check the time. “5 in the fucking morning!” She suddenly sounds more awake.

“I can’t sleep.” I whine. She better not hang up on me.

“Well no shit you fucking ignoramus! Why else would you be interrupting my beauty sleep? What’s the problem?” She asks, her voice lowering down after someone in the background groans and mumbles ‘babe, go back to sleep.’ In one of the sexiest sleepy voices I have EVER heard.

“Wait, what was that?” I question with a smirk.

“Shut up, it was nothing!” She denies. But after begging and begging she finally gives in.

“Okay FINE! It’s Niall.” I sucked in a huge breath. “I told him I was afraid to sleep by myself and he offered to let me sleep in his bed with him…”

“Wait, you’re perfectly fine with sleeping by yourself. Sometimes you even kick me out of my own room!”

“Well yeah, but Niall doesn’t need to know that!” She retorts. “Anyways, back to you. What’s wrong?” She whispers again.

“Never mind, I’ll talk to you later. Have fun with that Irish fanny!” I yelled into the speaker before hanging up and setting my phone to charge beside me.

I sat up and looked across the room at the cable box on the nightstand which told the time.

**6:02 am**

I groaned and grabbed the pillow beside me, digging my face into it and screamed.

I might as well stay awake now. There’s no point in trying to fall asleep if I’m bound to wake up in less than two more hours.

Just then, I heard a quite knock at the door before it creaked open and a mop of curls pops in, clad in a black track suit, a black beanie, and orange neon trainers.

“Oh, you’re awake.” He smiles at me. “I left some toast on the table for you. I’m about to go on a jog so I probably won’t be home for another hour or so.”

I nodded and thanked him and he stepped back out, closing the door behind him. Less than a minute later I heard the front door slam shut and the alarm system set.

Although he may be a dickhead at times, I’ll be damned if anybody looks hotter in a plain tracksuit than Harry fucking Styles.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry’s POV**

After leaving Ray’s, or Alex, or whatever his name’s, room I left the apartment to go for a jog.

This week has been way too stressful for me and I guess going for a long run could help relieve it.

I walked down to the lobby and out through the front doors before walking to the huge public park across the street. I do all of my workouts here since not many people come here during the winter time. It gives me a lot of freedom and privacy from the annoying ass paps.

I then start my jog, keeping my pace and my breathing even while doing laps around the sidewalk.

I know I’ve been such a dickhead lately but I can’t help it. I’ve never been this mean in my life and I’ve definitely never been a homophobe. I have nothing against gay people and I support their decisions 100 percent but, for some reason, I can’t bring myself to be completely okay with Alexx being here.

The way he couldn’t take his eyes off of me when we first met sickened me completely. He’s not what we all need right now, especially after it took so long to clear the rumors about Louis and I dating. Having an actual gay kid with only give the press more reason to think that we’re all like him. And I am NOT a fag.

But, I will admit, he’s not ugly. He’s actually one of the prettiest guys I’ve ever met, apart from Zayn. And his hips and that ass, oh god, that ass is to die for. The way it just sticks out from the rest of his body and curves in the most beautiful way gets me so…

I stopped running for a second and slapped myself on the forehead.

I really need to stop thinking about him like that. I’M NOT GAY, homosexuality is not right on me and he’s only 16.  I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.

I pulled my phone out and checked the time.

**7:02 am**

I’ve been out here for two hours and didn’t even notice. Damn Alexx and his fucking beautifulness.

I walked back to the hotel, drenched in sweat, and ignored the squeals from the occasional fans walking passed me. Once inside the lobby I went over to the vending machine by the elevator and used some loose change to buy a water bottle. I sat down on a bench across from me and drank quite slowly.

I know it sounds mean but the longer I can stay away from him, the better. Hopefully if I just avoid him his gayness and sparkles of ‘fabulous’ won’t rub off on me.

I felt my phone buzzing in my hand so I looked down and saw that I had a text from an unknown number.

**Unknown: Hey it’s ray. I went over to Niall’s to hang out with Erica so don’t worry about me.**

He must have gotten my number from one of the boys. As if I would actually worry about him. Thank god he won’t be home though, I can have some more time to myself.

When I was done with my water bottle I threw it in the trash and went up the elevator to my floor. I walked down the hallway long corridor before reaching my apartment all the way at the end.

I unlocked the door with the spare key hidden under on the ledge above and walked in, shutting it behind me.

Just as I expected, the place was dead quiet and the only thing I could hear was the crackling of the fireplace in the living room. I smirked to myself, knowing I could do whatever I want right now.

We haven’t been home very much, considering we just got off of tour in Australia, and I haven’t had a good jerk in almost a month. I’ve tried to do it on the bus multiple times but Louis, being the asshole that he is, always caught me and ran around yelling ‘HARRY’S FAPPING!’

The things I go through.

I rushed my trainers off and tossed them by the door as I unzipped my track suit. I pulled off the jacket first, as well as my shirt underneath it, revealing the swallow tattoos on my toned chest.

I quickly walked down the hallway, passing the bathroom and eventually catching up to Alexx’s room before stopping. Inside of his room, lying on the ground, were a pair of baby blue boxers, which I assume are used.

I can feel my heart rate begin to pick up and my chest is rising and falling at a more prominent speed. My mouth is starting to water a little and my legs being to shake. What is wrong with me?

Without thinking I push the door open and quickly grab the fallen undergarments, bringing them up to my face. The sweet smell of vanilla and an amazing muskiness fills my senses and I immediately see my eyes darken in the mirror in front of me.

I’m already breathing heavy as I take in more of his masculine, yet incredibly feminine, scent. I pulled my down my track suit pants and let them pool at my feet before moving to sit on the edge of Alexx’s bed.

This is so wrong, on so many levels, but I can’t bring myself to stop.

I fall back onto the bed and throw his boxers over my face before palming myself through my own. His smell intensifying my already swollen dick.

I pushed my boxers down, wasting no time, and grabbed my warm cock, stroking it slow at first before picking up speed and I’m soon moaning.

Moaning a name that I never would have thought I would ever moan before.

“Oh -FUCK- Alexx, don’t stop. SHIT, the feels so good!” My groans muffled by the underwear on my face.

I can feel the warm, tickling feeling growing at the pit of my stomach as I rapidly near my climax, my sweat soaked curls matting to my forehead.

A couple more flicks of the wrist and I’m spurting ribbons of white saltiness all over my stomach, chest, and some of the underwear.

I just layed there, spread and completely worn. A whole month building up to that and it was more than good. It was amazing. I still don’t know why I came in here in the first place but, at the moment, I couldn’t give two shits. I removed the boxers from my face and tossed them on the bed beside me and just layed there without a care.

Suddenly I heard footsteps heading down the hallway and two people talking about the Starbucks or some shit.

OH FUCK.

I stood there frozen on the bed, frozen in fear. Fuck, someone’s going to see me. Who the hell is in my apartment anyways?

Just then the door creaks open and Ray and his friend walk in. As soon as they both look up to see me on the bed, stark naked, they gasp and Ray looks horrified. He slams a cup of brownish liquid on the ground, which splashes all over the walls and white carpet. That's going to be really freaking hard to clean, dammit.

“I can explain!”

 “YOU HAVE 2 MOTHERFUCKING SECONDS, STYLES!”


	11. Chapter 11

 

 Harry’s POV:

 

You know that horrible feeling you used to get when you were being scolded at by your mum for doing something you shouldn’t have? The reddening cheeks and churning of your stomach?

Yeah, well that’s how I feel right now.

“What the fuck were you just doing, Harry? And don’t lie again!” Ray questioned while he clenched and unclenched his fists by his sides.

Judging by the way he nearly knocked me out in the car the other day, I know this could take me down if he really tried to so I refrained from picking a fight.

I’ve refused to answer him because, honestly, I don’t know why I went into his room to jerk off.

_Yes you do. You know how hard his sweet scent gets you._

Shut up. It was just a mistake.

I hadn’t masturbated in weeks and I wasn’t thinking straight when I walked into his bedroom.

Yeah, let’s go with that!

“Harry?!” I jolted back at the sound of Erica’s voice.

She’s been getting increasingly annoying lately. Why the fuck is she even here?

“Yeah?” I asked, running my hands through my hair nervously.

“Just tell us the truth, it can’t be that bad.” Ray sighed, frustrated. He sat on the couch in front of me, his legs crossed in front of him as he looked me straight in the eyes.

I looked down at the polished wooden floor, trying to hide my guilt clouded eyes.

“I…” I looked out the window on my left to the beautiful view of the Big Ben. How Ironic.

“I was… spanking my monkey.” I looked back into Ray’s eyes in all seriousness.

I waited for a response from either of the two but all I got were confused looks before they both busted out into fits of laughter.

“What? Everyone does it?” I shot up, my eyebrows furrowed and my lips pouty. “It’s a normal thing for humans, stop laughing!” I demanded, which only enthused them more.

I really don’t understand what’s so funny.

“Harry y-” Ray paused to laugh some more before continuing. “You could have just told me that. I would have understood!” He gets up and walks over to me before getting on his tippy toes to ruffle my curls and smiles at me.

“You mean you’re not mad that I jerked off…In your room?” I hesitated. He wiped away a tear that strayed during his laugh attack.

“Well, I don’t really understand that part but I guess I can overlook it. As long as it doesn’t mean anything person-” I quickly covered his mouth with my hand, interrupting him.

“Nope, nothing personal at all. Just an honest mistake.” I claimed, frantically. He raised an eyebrow and I nodded quickly.

“Honest.” I confirmed.

I retreated my hand from Rays face and wiped it on my shirt. For some reason he licked me and I don’t want to catch any diseases at the moment.

Erica rolls her eyes from the kitchen bar behind him and picks up her purse. She steps off of the bar stool that she’s sitting on before checking her phone.

“Well, you cuties have fun cleaning coffee off of the walls. I have to go meet up with my slice of Irish ass.” She purses her lips and tosses her hair over her shoulder before strutting out of the apartment.

I’m not even going to ask which Irish ass she’s talking about.

 

 

Ray (Alexx)’s POV:

Harry and I have been scrubbing these damned walls with these damned sponges and the damned coffee stains still won’t come out.

DAMN IT.

I have a strong nagging feeling I’ll be having a permanent and unwanted decoration in my bedroom from now on.

I’m still not exactly sure what to think of the whole ‘Harry jerking off in my room’ situation that happened earlier but I’ve decided to let it go for the sake of our forced relationship. I feel like he went in there for a specific reason rather than a mistake, like he claims it was.

Why would he cum on my boxers?

Why would he mistake my room for his if they look nothing alike?

Why does he keep looking at my ass whenever he thinks I’m not looking?

  
I quickly turn around to see his bright green eyes on my rear. I look down and realize I’m wearing my skin tight blue jeans, the ones that give me a huge case of Nicki Minaj ass.

I look back up to him, his perverted eyes still examining me with a hungry appearance, and clear my throat.

“Can I, or my ass, help you with anything?” I smirk at him, looking across my shoulder. I ignore the obvious growing bulge in his pants.

“Uh, umm, I-I-” He stammers. “T-T-There’s a coffee stain on your trousers!” He nearly shouts.

“Oh, really?” I turn around and slowly walk over to him, on his knees.

“Um, yeah.” He rises hesitantly. He licks his bottom lip before grabbing a wash cloth off of my bed. “I’ll get it...” He mutters.

A cloud of darkness glazes his eyes as he walks around me and grabs my hip from behind, nearly pressing my body against his. He wets the tip of the wash cloth with his tongue before dabbing the so-called ‘stain’.

The soft touch of his smooth, long fingers making my legs weak.

“There.” He whispers into my hair.

I close my eyes and struggle to pace my breathing. He squeezes my hips gently and pulls my body completely against his rubbing his increasingly hard member on my bum.

“Your arse is perfect…” he mumbles into my ear before kissing my neck.

“You’re a very horny boy today Harry,” I chuckle lightly. “If anyone saw us right now they’d think you’re trying to hook up with me.” I smirk at the wall.

He quickly backs away from me, dropping the cloth on the ground and using his hand to hide his hard Harry Junior.

“It’s not what it seems, I swear it.” He rubs the back of his neck.

I sit down on the edge of my bed and take my TOMS off. I look up and raise an eyebrow at him.

Is he serious?

“I just haven’t really gotten laid in a while, that’s all. And you’re underage, it’s nothing to be suspicious about. ” He looks away.

“Yeah, whatever.” I roll my eyes and lay down. “I guess that’s as clean as these demon walls are going to get so you might as well go deal with your little situation or take a cold shower.” I patronize him. I don’t exactly believe that Harry’s attracted to me but that doesn’t mean I can’t have fun.

Not saying another word, Harry rushes out of the room and I hear his door slam shut across the hall.  

Nope. Not suspicious at all.

I shut my eyes and drift off into sleep, dreaming of what could have happened if I hadn’t interrupted Harry and his sexual hunger. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Erica’s POV:

 

I blushed and looked down at the extremely overpriced plate of pasta in front of me.

Niall’s been flirting with me and cracking jokes for the past half hour and I’m starting to think he doesn’t know that I’m only 16. But hey, what he doesn’t know won’t kill him.

I think.

“Are you going to eat those?” He asks and I look up to see him pointing at the untouched breadsticks next to my pasta.

This place has the best fucking breadsticks in the world but I saved them in hopes that he would ask to eat them and subliminally confirm his eternal love for me.

“No, you can have them.” I smile and bat my eyelashes. Picking up the rolls of bread, I teasingly look into his stunning clear blue eyes and lean across the table, working to expose maximum cleavage action, and placed them on his plate. I lick my lips before going to sit back down, only to accidently knock his water glass over, spilling the liquid all over his jeans.

He gasps and stands up from his seat to look down as water leaks down his legs and onto the floor.

“Oh shit,” I curse under my breath and grab my napkin. I move over to his side and hand them to him before covering my face with my hands. I just want this fucking thing to end now. “Niall I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, really!” My hands muffle my voice.

I’m confused by the sound of him chuckling and I peek between my fingers to see him watching me with a smirk on his face. He grabs my wrists and gently pulls my hands away from face, exposing my exaggerated shame.

Yeah, I know I’m a drama queen but whatever. Fuck you.

“Its fine babe, it’s just water.” He chuckles again, watching as the blush rises from my neck to my cheeks and I bite my lip. “Come on, let’s go back to my apartment.”

He takes my hand and leads me through the aisles of tables and people eating, and out through the back door of the café where his car was parked. He unlocks the car and opens the passenger door for me, making me blush even more, before shuffling into the driver’s seat on the other side.

I looked out the window and see through the side mirrors that my eyeliner is smeared. Was I really fucking crying over spilling water on a guy’s jeans? I’m so pathetic.

I quickly rub the black stains from underneath my eyes.

“I didn’t realize how shy you can be.” Niall looks over at me.

“Trust me, I’ve only ever been shy around you.” I explain, scraping off some of the red nail polish I put on this morning.

I look up to see his smirk and eye him suspiciously only to gasp and start stuttering. “Oh god, no, I didn’t mean it like that I-“

“Its fine, Erica. I like you too.” He smiles, showing his beautiful straightened teeth. He slips his free hand into mine and squeezes it before putting his eyes back on the road.

What the fuck just happened?

When we get back to the apartment complex, Niall leads me into the elevator, and up to his apartment. Or our apartment, as I claimed it last night when I shoved my shoes and clothes in his closet before I slept in his bed.

He unlocks the door and I walk in behind him before he shuts the door and hangs his keys on the rack.

“I’m going to go change.” He walks into his room, leaving the door open by only a crack.

What the hell is wrong with me? First I spill water on one of the most gorgeous guys in the world and then I accidently tell him that I like him. I’m turning into a hotter, female version of Ray. I lay me head down on the kitchen counter and think of how much of an idiot I am. Well, I can’t be that much of an idiot compared to Harry but I’m still an idiot nonetheless.

Speaking of Harry, I wonder if he and Ray ever got those coffee stains off of the walls.

I grab my cell phone from inside my purse and search my contacts list for “Bae<3” and call Ray.

It rings for 3 minutes before he finally picks up.

“I can never nap peacefully without you fucking it up, can I?” His sleepy voice breaks through the speaker. I roll my eyes and see through his attitude. “What do you need?”

“Niall and I went on a date-but not really a date- today and I accidently spilled a whole cup of water on him as I was trying to look sexy while giving him my breadsticks.” I spit out in jumbled words.

“Wait, what?” He asks and I groan. “You spilled water on Niall’s pants?!” He bursts out laughing.

“Shut up!” I whisper-yell into the phone, careful not to alarm Niall.

“Stop being such a little bitch, Erica. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It was so embarrassing. I even started to cr-”

“Erica, can you come in here, babe?” Niall’s voice calls in from his bedroom. Oh man.

“Your lover is waiting for you Erica.” The snarky asshole on the phone comments. I blush secretly.

“Zip it, you prick. How did you know anyways?” I ask curiously.

“Niall’s bedroom is just below mine so I can hear anything that goes on in there if it’s loud enough. ANYTHING.” He laughs on the other end. “Well I’ll let you get to your sexy time, I’m going back to my nap.” And then the line clicks off. Great.

“Coming!” I call back to Niall.

I walk out of the kitchen, through the living room, and down the hall, following Niall’s trail of water drops on the floor. When I push his bedroom door open I nearly fall over in a fucking seizure because there, in the flesh, was Niall clad in soaking wet white boxers, making it very possible to see his ass from my view behind him.

“Y-y-yes.” I stutter, staring at his Irish tush. He turns around holding up a towel on his shoulder and holy shit, there it is.

The bulge of bulges.                                                                                                                                                   The penis of penises.

Right there, showing quite clearly through his flimsy underwear, was his soft but still big dick.

Now I’ve seen, and swallowed, plenty of dicks on my life but never have I ever seen ones as beautiful as Niall and Harry’s,

I nearly choked on air, right there in his bedroom doorway, but instead I utter the words “take me now.”

“Huh?” He furrows his brows, giving me a confused face.

“Oh, uh, I said what do you need?” I cover up, using all of my willpower not to look at the huge piece of man meat shining bright like Rihanna’s fucking diamond in front of me.

“I was just wondering if you wanted some of my clothes to change into. I’m about to take a shower.” He gestures over to a pair of sweatpants on his bed, next to a football jersey with the name Horan written on the back. HOLY FUCKING FUCK ASS.

“Yeah, sure.” I’m sure he knows damned well that I brought two years’ worth of clothes with me on this trip but when Niall Horan offers you to change into his clothes you fucking do so.

“Okay,” He gives me a small smirk before turning around and heading into the bathroom. And, I kid you not, I swear he swayed his hips just a bit as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

 

I owe Ray my life for this. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Ray’s POV:**   
  


The majority of the next week was spent in the studio with the guys, trying to fit some of my vocals into the new album before its release date in a couple of months. And, let me tell you, it’s not exactly easy being forced to work with music and lyrics that I haven’t written myself.

I can’t say I didn’t expect Harry to act even weirder after what happened last week, but I can say I didn’t expect him to literally go out of his way to avoid me. For example, yesterday, Harry decided to wait behind for a whole separate car to take him to the studio because he didn’t want to sit in the only empty car seat, next to me. And it seems the more time he spends ‘avoiding’ me, the more interested he becomes in staring at me. Even when the guys finally convinced him to come to the studio this time, he still acts… well, dead.

I don’t know if he thinks I notice, but I can feel his eyes watching me, constantly burning a hole in my back with his blank stare. But, when I turn to meet his eyes, he quickly looks away.

Even when he’s not staring me down, Harry still gives off a blank look, as if he’s deep in thought and has blocked out his surroundings. He won’t talk, or listen, when he’s in this state. Not even to Louis, or any of the other guys for that matter.

I seriously don’t understand what has got him so worked up lately, considering we talked about giving each other a chance not too long ago.

 I really just want him to tell me what’s wrong. I want him to stop running his long fingers through his beautiful, yet disheveled hair in frustration. I want him to tell me that I’m not the cause for his stress, his depression. I want him to tell me that we can be friends, maybe even brothers. Oddly enough, I just want him to trust me.

But Harry gaining trust in me was an idea that was obviously thrown out of the window when I hit him.

As I finish up my verse, and the ending vocals for “You & I”, I turn my head slightly to the right and lock eyes with him, standing behind James, the music producer.  I half expected Harry to look away but, instead, he held my gaze, his eyes burning into mine with a look I could only ever describe as _astonishment_.

“That was great Ray, I don’t think we’ll need any more from you today.” James’ voice booms in through the loud speakers in the compact room, breaking my eye contact.

I sighed, taking off the Beats headphones and setting them on the headphone rack. I wiped the thin layer of perspiration on my forehead with my sleeve and rolled my eyes at his phony smile.

“Thank god,” I exclaimed as I busted through the hardwood door and gripped my knees, catching breaths of fresh air and fanning myself. “It was hot as balls in there!” I pointed back in the room as if it were the deep pits of hell.

“Oh, shut up you whiny bitch. Suck it up.” Erica called from her place on Niall’s lap. She pursed her lips and watched as I dramatically limped to the couch where the two were sat.

“Fuck you,” I whined and gave her the finger. “Move over blonde.” I said to the Irish guy, and laid down on the couch, lounging my legs on his and Erica’s laps.

“Off.” She pushes my legs away.

“Nope.” I say and swing them back onto the two.

“I said off Ray, he’s mine!” She pushes my legs away, yet again, and wraps her arms around Niall protectively.

Niall instantly looked up into Erica’s eyes and smiled a bit. “I’m yours?” He whispers sincerely. Erica nods and I’m just about to barf as they share a kiss.

I make gagging sounds, jumping off the sofa, and walk over to Zayn and Liam who are talking to James.

“Looks like you’ve only got 3 more songs left to record for the album and you’re done. Great job by the way.” Zayn tells me in his smooth accent.

 _Only_  3 more songs left.

What everybody outside of the industry fails to realize is that these songs take forever to record and perfect. I’ll most likely be in here for another 168 hours.

“Thanks.” I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. He’s so intimidating, yet warm and inviting at the same time. Odd.

“Yeah, your voice is absolutely amazing!” Liam wrapped his arm around my shoulder shook me a bit. “

“Thanks but I’m not that good. Nowhere near as good as you guys, at least. I honestly don’t understand why Management, or the 4 guys themselves, even considered asking me join the label. There’s so many other people in the world who deserve this opportunity more than I do.” 

“Nonsense. You’ve got the best voice I have ever heard on a guy, Ray.” Liam whacked my arm playfully. That’s far from the truth and I know he’s just trying to be nice. All of them are.

“Hey, has anyone seen Lou and Harry?” Niall voice chimes in.

“Yeah, Harry walked out 10 minutes ago mumbling something about ‘needing release’ and Louis ran after him.” Erica states, rolling her eyes.

Release from what?

“Release from what exactly?” Liam asks furrowing his eyebrows and reading my mind.

 “I don’t know, but he’s had a sort of dead look all week. Lad might be on his period.” Zayn shrugged.

“Well, whatever it is, Louis’ obviously got it covered so we don’t have to worry about it till now. Anybody up for pizza?” Liam holds the studio door for all of us, leaving James behind.  
  
I felt a short pang of anger in me. Why don’t they care enough about this? And why does Louis have to be the one to help Harry? Why can’t I be there for him and try to build up our relationship? Fucking Louis is always fucking there.

But why do I even care so much?

As we’re walking down the hallway, Erica slows down to match my pace behind the boys.

She lowers her voice so the other guys don’t hear. “I saw you making lovey eyes with the psychopath today. Is that what this is about?” She wiggles her eyebrows and smirks at me, making me want to punch her in the fucking face for calling Harry a psychopath.

“First of all, we weren’t making ‘lovey eyes’, we just happened to look at each other.  And second, you have no right calling him a psychopath. Aren’t you the one got arrested and banned from McDonald’s beating up the manager because you didn’t get your large fries?” I teased her, jabbing my finger in her side.

She narrowed her eyes into short slits and slapped my hand away. “You know damn well that I don’t fucking play when it comes to fries, bitch. I am NOT a psychopath.”

“Okay, fine.” I raised my hands in defense. “Psychopath…” I mumble under my breath and smirked.

She huffed and stomped back up to where Niall was, hooking her arm in his, kissing his cheek, and turning around to flip me off. 

I chuckled.  She’s become pretty attached to that Irishmen lately but she won’t tell me the details. Whatever it is, I’m going to have to talk to him and make sure he won’t hurt my little girl. Not that I don’t trust him or anything it’s just…

She’s Erica, Aka my best fucking friend.

When we got to the pizzeria we ordered 5 pies. 3 for Erica and Niall alone, and two for the rest of us.

 

~*~

**Harry’s POV**

Yeah, I ran out.

I ran out of the studio like a fucking pussy. So what?

Excuse the fuck out of me if I didn’t want my mind to be bombarded with loads and loads of sexual thoughts and catch a hard-on in front of everyone!

So, instead of standing there with heat in my pants the whole time, I rushed out of the room and headed to the nearest men’s bathroom, desperately needing to get some sort of friction… down there. I swiftly made my way down the modestly decorated hallway, checking each door for a sign of a restroom and avoiding all of the staff.

Finally, I find the door with the men’s restroom sign and push the door open briskly. I look around the restroom, under the stalls, making sure no one would be able to catch me in the process of pleasuring myself and release it to the press. No, that can’t happen.

I rushed into the largest stall and shut the door, locking it behind me. Fortunately, it was big enough to fit about four people, so I have as much space as I need to get the job done.

I took no time to contemplate what I was about to do, as I quickly unbuttoned my skin tight skinny jeans, pulling them down my legs. I hung them on a hook on the stall door and continued to unbutton the rest of my plaid shirt, shrugging it off and hanging it with my jeans. I was promptly clad in nothing but black briefs now.

I leaned against one of the walls and reached down to grip my length through my now restricting underwear. I bit my lip and threw my head back against the cool metal behind me at the immediate feeling of intense pleasure starting in my core. I rubbed the head of my dick through my briefs, feeling the moist area of where my precum had already leaked out and choked out small moan. I moved my other hand to my neck, running it down my chest, across my tattooed stomach, and back up again to pinch my hardened nipples, exploding waves of satisfaction shot through my body.

Unable to hold it in any longer, I gripped the band of my underwear and pushed them down to my ankles, kicking them into the corner and gripped my manhood once again, this time with no restrictions. I pumped my fist around my swollen dick, running my thumb across the head on each stroke. I cupped my loose balls, squeezing them slightly, a new found pleasure igniting in my body and a loud moan escaping my lips.

By now, my whole body was invigorated by the sensation and my blood ran nothing but electricity. My eyes rolled back and I moaned louder as I began to pump faster, moving my hips in time to meet my strokes. I bit my lips harder, drawing the taste of blood to my tongue and groaned.

I was beginning to reach my climax when there was a sudden knock on the stall door.

“Hey Harry, mate, are you in there?” A high pitched Doncaster accent calls through the thick metal. Louis.

I began to panic before remembering that he can’t see me through the metal door.

“Um, yeah I’m here. Just a bit of a tummy ache is all.” I bit my cheek, hoping I wouldn’t get caught.

Louis and I used to be as close as two people could possibly be and 3 years ago, I wouldn’t mind Louis seeing my in all my glory. Hell, we would have jerked off together! But things have changed since then and I don’t think I’m very comfortable with something like that right now.

“Are you sure Haz?” His footsteps resonated throughout the room as he walked closer to the stall. “I was positive I heard a bit of moaning coming from in there just a couple seconds ago.”

I could hear the smirk in his voice. He fucking knows, that sly bastard.

“Open up Harry. If you want this done correctly, I can help.” He states blatantly, jiggling the door lock.

Is he being serious about this? I don’t know but my mind is quickly clouded by the thought of having Louis lips wrapped around my raging cock right now.

I lean forward unlocking the stall door and leaned back against the wall again. The door is instantly pushed open by a smirking Louis, who is now ten times more attractive than he was back in the studio. He locks the door behind him and casually walks over to where I was stood. He slapped my hand away from my length, gripping it in his own soft hand and started to stroke it as he moved rubbed the head against his stomach. My core is ignited for the second time and I begin to moan loudly.

Louis leans in, capturing my lips between his and silencing my lamentations. With each short breath, I took in his soft woodsy scent was exhilarating, but still not satisfying enough. I returned the kiss nonetheless and groaned into his mouth when his teeth grazed my lip before biting down on it.  He runs his tongue across my bottom lip, lapping up the escaping blood, before slipping it into my mouth and roughly fighting mine for dominance.

He broke away from the kiss before getting on his knees in front of me. He took my dick in one hand and licked the tip slowly, looking up at me through his eyelashes. I tried to suppress another moan.

“Just fucking do it already.” I say through my teeth, looking away from his vulgar eyes.

And he does just that. He opens his mouth and slips his lips around my member, taking in a few inches before gagging a bit.

I tangled my fingers in his feathery hair and pushed him further onto my cock, and back up. He was soon bobbing his head up and down my manhood at a quick pace, flicking his tongue across the tip and massaging my balls. I was in ecstasy.

I started to near my climax, as he engulfed my entire length. I went to pull him, as I didn’t think he’d find me ejaculating in his mouth very appealing, but he pushed my hands away, bobbing his head faster.

“Louis I-” A cried out a loud moan as he reached around and squeezed my ass, sucking harder. “I’m gonna cum, get off,”

Ignoring my request he kept going as I neared my climax. Groaning loudly, I threw my head back and pulled at Louis hair roughly before releasing my liquid into the back of his throat. My orgasm felt astonishing as I release load after load into his warm mouth and cried out in pleasure.

When I was done and worn, I looked down to see my white flowing down from Louis lips to his chin. I chuckled at the sight if his scrunched up face as he tried not to swallow my spunk.

“I told you to get off.” I ruffled his hair and smiled down at him, to which his smacked my leg at.

~*~

I buttoned my pants and pulled on my plaid shirt, buttoning that as well. Louis finished cleaning up and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked out of the stall and looked into the mirror at my reflection. Oddly enough, I couldn’t recognize myself. I’ve been a lot more spaced out and secluded lately, losing sleep, not eating much, and it’s obviously taken a toll on my appearance. And it’s all because of one fucking kid who doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. He’s the cause of all my sexual thoughts and deprivation and I don’t even know why. I’ve never been physically attracted to another guy before and I’m pretty damn sure I never will.

The situation with Louis earlier was nowhere near romantic. It was just a couple of lads having fun. Yeah sure, Louis is an attractive guy, but have I ever actually been IN to him?

I don’t know. Maybe, maybe not.

But I’m not gay.

No I am NOT gay. My body just isn’t able to tell the difference between male and female sometimes and little Harry Jr can’t help it when he sees a nice arse.

Louis then walks in, interrupting me from my thoughts.   


“The other boys left to go get pizza. Should we meet them there?”

“Yeah, I guess. That whole situation back there has really got me hungry.” I smirked, holding the bathroom door open for him.

“Oi, don’t remind me. You weren’t the one who had fucking sperm in their mouth.” He gags and starts down the hallway.

I look down at his bum, checking it out. It’s the same as it’s always been. Nice and plump.

But the one thing that comes to mind that stands out entirely is that it’s in no way as beautiful as Ray’s.

**Ray (Alexx)’s POV**

  
After about 5 minutes, we all heard the sound of the bell above the restaurant door chime and in walked a smiling Louis with a glowing Harry trailing absentmindedly behind him.

Well, that’s odd. Not too long ago harry was all scowls and grumbling and now he can’t stop smiling as the two make their way to our table and take their seats across from Zayn and I.

“Where’ve you two been?” Liam asked suspiciously, taking a bite of his bread stick and chewing it slowly. The suspension.

“Just taking care of a few things is all.” Louis turns and winks at the curly haired one as his cheeks flush and he looks down with a smile.

I feel my body tense. What was that?

As Louis and Harry chatted each other up the waiter walks in carrying 5 boxes of our cheesy fucking goodness. My stomach instantly growled. I’m so hungry that I hardly noticed the gorgeous face behind the body carrying our food.

“Here you guys go. Enjoy.” The hot waiter, whose name tag read ‘Ethan’, set down the boxes and smiled at all of eyes before locking his deep blue eyes on me. He captures his bottom lip seductively between his teeth and winks at me, leaving me a blushing mess. As he laughs and turns to walk away I check out just how fine his ass looks in his black jeans. And, if I’m being honest, he has the best legs I’ve ever seen on a guy. Ever.

I jump at the sound of Niall’s loud wolf-whistling. “GET SOME!” He cups his hands around his mouth, amplifying the sound, and playfully yells out in to the restaurant.

I turn to glare at him and tell Niall, and Erica who’s chuckling beside him, to shut the fuck up, I notice that I’m not the only one.  Across from me Harry’s eyes are narrowed at Niall and his fist is clenched around his slice of pizza, squeezing the grease and sauce all over his plate.

After a while of watching his fuming antics, I guess he finally realized that I’m watching him because he straightened up in his chair, grabbed a napkin and cleaned the food off of his hand. After a second, he stopped wiping and his lips curl up into a devious smirk.

Harry looks over to Louis, who somehow has a trail of pizza sauce starting at the corner of his mouth and dropping down his chin a bit. Harry bats his eyes at Louis a bit before doing something I never thought I would see in my life.

He grabbed the side of Louis face in one hand, pulled him closer, and licked up the base of his neck, to his cheek, before placing a sly peck on the corner of his mouth.

My jaw nearly hit the fucking ground because NOBODY ELSE NOTICED WHAT THE FUCK WAS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW.

Louis smiled at him and went back to enjoying his food, whereas I have lost my appetite.  
  
I can feel a sudden heat near my ear as Zayn leans down next to me and whispers, “Aren’t you hungry? Do you need anything?”

I look down at my plate, with my pizza left untouched.

“N-Not anymore. It’s fine.” I answer apprehensively as I lock eyes with Harry, who still has the same sly smirk on his face. He then takes his arm and puts it over the back of Louis chair, but not before looking back at me and giving me a quick wink. And that’s when it hits me.

I know what he’s doing. I know exactly what the fuck he’s doing.

I’ve played this game before Styles. I INVENTED this game. And I WILL FUCKING WIN, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME.

I turn to Zayn and tap his shoulder lightly, making sure to bat my eyelashes just the right amount and make this as seductive as physically possible.

“Actually Zaynie,” I throw out the suddenly used nickname. “I’m a kind of cold, could you warm me up a bit?” I enticed.

“Oh, uh-um, sure.” Zayn nods, his eyebrows raise in suspicion. 

So I get up from my chair as he pushes his backwards a bit and I take a seat.

On his lap.

I wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned into his shoulder, but not before giving him a slight kiss on his cheek.

Game on Harry Motherfucking Styles.


	13. Chapter 13

“Slut.” Harry scoffs under his breath as I brush up against Zayn a bit more.

“Two-faced asshole.” I shoot back.

“Bite me.” He says, through a clenched jaw.

“Maybe if you showered once in a while…” I pursed my lips and looked away.

The other lads at the table are heard coughing up lungs and giggling uncontrollably.

Harry quickly sits up in his seat, apparently angered.

“Listen, you little fucking shit-”

“Watch it, Harry.” Zayn warns. Obviously annoyed with Harry’s antics, his chest rises and falls quicker against my back.

“And what are you gonna do about it? Defend him as well?” Harry spits, pushing his chair back and shooting up, challenging Zayn. His fists immediately clench at his sides.

Louis tries to pull Harry back down to his seat by his wrist but Harry yanks his hand away, carelessly pushing him away. Zayn slides me over to my chair by my waist and stands up to meet Harry’s tall figure, face to face.

“Don’t be stupid Harry, this doesn’t need to happen.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe he should just go back to where he came from!” Harry proclaims, in a louder than needed voice.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Zayn’s eyes darken visibly.

“If it’s not, then I guess I don’t know a damned thing in the world.”

“Knock it off, both of you. You should be ashamed of yourselves.” Liam intervenes standing up and pulling Harry away from the table. “Don’t be such an idiot Harry, Ray and Zayn are allowed to act however the hell they bloody feel like acting towards each other.”

Just as Harry was about to argue, a tall man in an apron walks over to our table.

“I’m going to have to ask you lot to leave my restaurant immediately. You’re causing too much of a scene and it’s bad for business”

“No problem sir, we were just going anyways.” Liam nods, roughly grabbing Harry’s arm and ushers us all out of our seats and through the door.

 The car ride back to the flat complex was chock-full of lectures from Mr. Payne and groans from Harry, who mumbled incoherent swears at him.

When we all to the complex, everyone went to their own places as I waited for Harry to unlock the door. He fumbled through his tight pockets, pulling out his iPhone, his wallet, and a stick of gum. He patted his back pockets and even checked the front pockets again.

“Uhm,” He coughed nervously. “Did you happen to bring your copy of the house key?”

“No, you said I didn’t need to because you were bringing your own. Why, did you-” I gasped, pushing him to the side and wiggling the door knob, checking to see that he didn’t accidently leave it unlocked.

“Wow.” I exhaled, shaking my head. I turned around and leaned back against the wall, sliding down to the floor. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any stupider.”

He rolls his eyes. “Look, I’ll just phone the landlord and have him drop off another key.”

Harry pulls out his phone again, searches through his contacts, and dials the landlord’s number. He puts the call on speaker and holds it between us. It rings twice before going to voicemail.

**Harrys POV**

“Hello, you’ve reached the mailbox of Adam. I am currently away on vacation in the Virgin Islands and won’t be accepting any calls until I am back in London on Friday, the 15th. Have a nice day.” A short beep is heard afterward and I press the end call button.

“Today’s Thursday Harry. He won’t be back until tomorrow.” Ray sighs.

I leaned against the wall and pushed my hair back. Maybe one of the lads will let us stay at theirs for tonight, at least until Adam gets back to London.

I unlock my phone again and send a quick group message to all the guys, explaining the situation and ask if we can stay over.

_Nialler: Sorry harry. erica and I are quite busy ;)_

_Zayn: Just got in bed, sorry mate._ Xx

_Louis: Eleanor is on her way over. Sorry Haz_

But the only person who didn't reply was Liam.

I extended my hand out in front of Ray, who hesitated before grabbing it. I hoisted him up to his feet and quickly snatched my hand away from his grip.

"Come on." I turned and started down the hallway towards the lift.

"Where are we going?" He jogs to catch up to me and looks at me with a puzzled face.

"Don't worry about it. Just follow me and keep quiet." I spoke harshly. What the hell is wrong with him and all his damned questions?

He mumbled incoherently as we waited for the lift to stop on our floor. When the light bulb reached number 7, the doors opened and we stepped in.

"Do you remember what floor Liam lives on?" I blurted out, after 30 seconds of trying to remember

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. I never had need to go to Liam's until now, not gonna lie.

"Floor 3, flat 3-C." Ray sighs exasperatedly.

I press button 3 and the lift starts to move down to the 3rd floor.

When we get to the floor, Ray and I walk to Liam's, which isn't very hard to find. As we walk towards the door I notice that it's cracked open a bit.

“That's odd. Liam would never be so careless.” I told Ray. I push the door open softly, careful with how much noise I make. A pair of high heeled shoes becomes visible by the entrance near Liam's trainers.

We walked into the apartment and into the living room. There was no one in sign of Liam anywhere. Well at least until we neared his bedroom. A soft, feminine moan animated from behind the bedroom door, followed by a more masculine voice.

“You’re so tight Sophia, fuck.” Liam’s voice broke out through the flat.

“He’s fucking someone.” I turned to Ray, whose face turned up.

“Eww, like I didn’t know that already Einstein.” He rolled his eyes. “What are we gonna do?”

We could easily just crash on the couch until tomorrow, which I’m sure Liam wouldn’t have much of a problem with, but that doesn’t sound like much fun does it?

“This.” I turned the door knob and pushed the door open. There Liam was, thrusting into a girl unknown to me, baring all of him to Ray and I.

“HARRY!” Liam turned to me. The girl beneath him moved away and grabbed the comforter, pulling it over her naked body. “What the bloody hell, get out of here!”

“Sorry, just wanted to know if Ray and I could stay here till tomorrow morning, I lost my key to the flat.” I casually leaned against the door, trying to disregard Liam trying to cover his manhood with his hands.

“After this?” He looked back and forth between the two of us. “NO.”

I turned to Ray, who was still in shock, probably from just witnessing the vagina of the girl who was still currently trying to cover up. I turned back to Liam and watched as he got up, grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on, tossing the bra and panties next to them to the unidentified girl.

“You’re fucking hilarious Harry. Absolutely comedic if you think that’s happening.” He brushed passed me and into the hallway, walking to the living room.

“The other lads are busy and you were the only one who didn’t respond!”

“And you thought that would mean I wasn’t busy as well?!”  
  
“Please Liam, we have nowhere else to go.” Ray pleaded.

“Have you two thought about going to a hotel rather than trying to fuck with someone else’s alone time?”

Ray and I turned to each other, pondering the idea. I guess that seems pretty logical.

“You two have to be the stupidest people I know. Lock the door on the way out, I need to get back to my lady.” Liam walks passed us and back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

“Is he usually this rude?” Ray asks as we leave the flat.

I shake my head, smiling.

“Only when he doesn’t get to cum.”

When we reached the hotel I walked up to the clerk and asked for a room with two beds. She gave us our room key and Ray and I took the elevator to our floor. When we got into the room I nearly exploded.   


“I specifically asked for TWO beds, not one bed and a couch!” I spoke out, irritated.

“It’s fine, I’ll just sleep on the bed and you can have the couch.” Ray smirked, jumping into the bed, pulling the covers over him.

I walked over to him, pushed the covers away, grabbed his legs and pulled him off the bed and onto the floor.

“Yeah fucking right. Last time I checked, I’m more famous than you, therefore I am also more important.” I said, cheekily. I slipped my shoes off, laying them near the bed and climbed in, taking up most of the mattress. I turned off the lamp on the side table and shut my eyes.

“You’re an asshole.” I could still feel him standing beside me until he finally gave up and walked over to the couch where I could hear him trying to make a bed up from the quilt that was laid over it.

I began to drift off to sleep, ignoring Ray’s mumbles about how much of a dick I was. I tried to also ignore the slight twinge in my heart, but I couldn’t help feeling like fighting wasn’t the way I wanted our relationship to feel like. This past week I’ve noticed how much the other lads like him and how cool he is. I’ll admit, he’s one of the funniest guys I’ve ever met, though he’s never actually told ME anything funny, I always here what he has to say to the others.

Fell into darkness and tried not to think about how our relationship would be like if I hadn’t been such a dick when we first met.

**Rays POV**

_It’s pitch black._

_I don’t know where I am._

_I’m sitting in a chair._

_I can’t remember anything._

_I try to get up but something hold my chest to the chair. A rope._

_I try to wiggle out from the constraint of the rope._

_“Careful sweetheart, you’ll hurt yourself.” I heard from my left side. A sweet, raspy voice. It was like music to my ears, but I couldn’t remember who it came from._

_My heart rate picked up and I began to breathe heavier._

_“Woah, calm down baby. Don’t get too worked up.” The masculine voice drops down to a whisper as I hear its owner step closer to me. I feel my hair being gripped as he yanks my head up. I clench my teeth, trying to hold the pain._

_“We haven’t even started yet.” He chuckles, maniacally.  
And suddenly it all comes back to me. _

_“Troy please.” I feel my eyes watering. “What are you doing?” I pleaded._

_“I must have hit you a little too hard earlier, you probably don’t remember much hun, do you?” He asks, softly._

_I shake my head as a single tear falls._

_“Use your words you fucking disgraceful fag!” He yells and suddenly I feel a blow to my face as his knuckle smacks against my cheek._

_“No sir.” I weep more, feeling my tears absorbed by cloth over my eyes._

_“Baby don’t cry. I’m only trying to make you feel good. Don’t you like this?” He asks, his voice angelic again. He grabs the hem of my ratty shirt, lifting it up and pulling it over my head._

_He runs his hands over my young chest and down to my pants. He grips the band of my shorts._

_“All I ever want is for you to feel good my prince.”_

_So why do you always hurt me Troy?_

**Harrys POV**

I woke up to the sound of whimpering coming from across the room. Even though it was quite dark I was able to make out the shape of Ray’s shivering body, on the couch.

“Please Troy, don’t” He whimpers. But he’s asleep.

Troy?

“Are you okay?” I speak up.

No answer.

I get up from the bed and walk over to him, crouching down next to him. The person who was a sassy teenage diva just 4 hours ago was now a little baby boy, covered in a quilt, yet still shivering and trying to stay comfortable on a tiny couch.

“Why do you always hurt me Troy?” He whispers.

There goes that name again. But who is that?

I crouch next to him, watching him for a couple more seconds before I can’t stand it any longer. I stand up and grab his body, picking him up and holding him with one hand on his back and one supporting his legs.

Even though he’s surprisingly heavy, I manage to completely lift him up. Suddenly he wraps his arms around my neck and snuggles into my neck.

I watch as his face begins to soothe out and his breathing starts to regulate. His face has never looked so beautiful than in this room, with the moon light shining through the open window and perfectly into us.

I walk over to the bed and lay him down gently on the side opposite of where I was. I pull the covers over him and he subconsciously cuddles into them.

I walk back over to my side and get in to the bed, getting comfortable once more.

I’m about to fall back asleep before I hear his voice again.

“Why don’t you love me anymore?”

I open my eyes again. Without thinking, I move closer to him, wrapping my arm around his waist and pull him towards me. His back against my chest.

“I don’t know who Troy is. But he’s stupid if he doesn’t love you Ray. You’re perfect.” And even though I know he’s asleep, I secretly wish he heard that. Every single word of it.

I finally fell back asleep with him in my arms and his hair in my face. Oddly enough it didn’t bother me at all. Normally, if it were a girl, it would. But Ray’s hair smells a bit like vanilla.

I kind of like vanilla a bit more now.


End file.
